Tiga Sahabat
by RainMoon Asa
Summary: Kebersamaan itu tidak akan menghilang. Setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan oleh ketiganya. Meski dalam situasi yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan sekalipun. Senyuman tetap akan dibagikan kepada yang lainnya. Benar kan? StellarXShinnXLuna...


Kembali... kembali..!

Si author yang males abis ini datang lagi dengan fic yang .. payah!

Shinn : *plak* Kalo payah jngan jadiin gw main chara dong!

Luna : Setuju, awas nih author !

Stellar : Yeyeye.. Akhirnya Stellar nongol agak banyak nih!"

Gomen, gomen.. Soalnya nih author belum bosen meng-eksploitasi kebobrokan hmm.. ehh... maksudnya kehebatan Shinn Asuka... ( *muntah*)

Shinn : Hohohohoho! ( dengan pedenya ketawa kayak lelouch)

Bohong kok, author cuma bingung buat nulis pair lain.. untuk saat ini sih.. -_-

Udah deh, silahkan dinikmati... meski tidak nikmat.. Hiks.. -_-

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed Destiny dan segala seluk beluknya bukan saya yg buat ! Suerr!

* * *

**Tiga Sahabat**

Langit sore masih belum bosan menunjukkan keindahan warna jingganya. Mentari yang setengah terbenam di ufuk barat tetap saja membagi kehangatan kepada manusia. Pemandangan yang indah sebagai peneman menuju keheningan malam. Sungguh tidak akan pernah lelah menyaksikan hal ini berkali-kali..

Termasuk sepasang mata magenta yang seolah tersihir oleh permainan warna alam. Berada di teras rumah lantai dua, dan menghadap langsung ke arah sunset, membuat hatinya merasa nyaman. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil saat sentuhan nakal angin mengusik rambut pirangnya.

"Indah sekali ya.." gumamnya ringan. Keceriaan terpancar jelas dari raut mukanya. Sebuah ekspresi yang barang tentu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi terpukau.

Tidak terkecuali seorang pria yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati tingkah laku gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Lihatlah, Stellar. Rambutmu jadi agak berwarna kejinggaan lho.." tukasnya yang tengah duduk santai di sebelah kiri gadis itu.

Stellar, nama gadis bermata magenta itu, lekas memegang-megang rambutnya. "Eh, benarkah? Benarkah rambut Stellar bisa berubah, Shinn?" balasnya girang.

Shinn, pria yang duduk di sebelah Stellar, terkekeh kecil.

"Haha.. Enggak kok. Itu kan cuma karena pantulan sinar saja."

"Jadi, rambut Stellar tidak bisa berganti warna?" selorohnya kecewa.

"Tentu saja tidak.." balas Shinn melihat kepolosan yang ditunjukan Stellar.

Sementara Stellar hanya memasang mimik lugu. Seraya mengupas apel dengan pisau dapur yang ia bawa. "Ini Shinn, silahkan dimakan.." ujar Stellar menyerahkan buah yang selesai ia kupas.

"Arigatou.." balas Shinn dengan membelai rambut indah Stellar secara perlahan. Mendapati hal itu, Stellar hanya bisa tersipu malu. Walau Shinn sudah sering melakukan hal itu, namun rasa gugup masih saja mampir di hati gadis berambut pirang pendek tersebut. Ia berharap, sinar mentari mampu menyembunyikan warna kemerahan yang mendominasi wajahnya.

Sementara Shinn begitu menikmati ekspresi wajah polos Stellar dengan bola mata yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya.

Entah mengapa, bagai bidadari yang dengan keindahan abadi yang menawan hati.

Entah berapa lama keduanya terlena saling mempertahankan posisi status quo masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya…

"Ehem..ehem.." sebuah suara mengejutkan Shinn dan Stellar.

Keduanya pun lekas menjauh dari masing-masing. Lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mengagetkan itu.

"Luna?" seloroh Shinn kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Luna tengah mengamati tingkah laku mereka dari tadi. Stellar pun kini jadi salah tingkah dan malah sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

Luna, gadis berambut magenta itu pun turut duduk di dekat Shinn sembari mengumbar senyum menggoda keduanya.

"Heh, kenapa berhenti? Padahal mesra banget lho.." celotehnya seraya meletakkan beberapa makanan dari dapur.

"Urusai," balas Shinn menatap sebal pada Luna. Mendengarnya, kini gantian Luna yang jadi terkekeh kecil sendirian. Betapa senangnya menggoda dua teman baiknya itu.

"Hmm.. Anggap saja aku tidak ada, oke?" ujar Luna lagi, yang kali ini memandang ke arah Stellar yang jadi malu-malu kucing.

"Kau ini, jangan menggoda Stellar terus." protes Shinn mengambil makanan yang telah dihidangkan Luna.

"Lho, bukankah dari tadi kau yang menggoda dia melulu. Shinn Asu-BAKA.." balas Luna dengan menuding-nudingkan garpu ke arah hidung Shinn. Dan seperti biasa, keduanya sering terlibat perdebatan kecil yang tidak ada mutunya sama sekali.

Ini sudah menjadi ritual yang sering terjadi, jika ketiganya berkumpul. Mereka bercanda bersama dan sering melakukan kegiatan bareng sejak kecil. Terutama di rumah Stellar ini. Setiap sore, tidak jarang ketiganya berkumpul menikmati akhir hari di teras tersebut.

"Stellar, apa Sting dan Auel belum pulang?" tanya Luna. Stellar menggeleng.

"Sting nii-san dan Auel nii-san kini jarang pulang sore. Sepertinya banyak pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan di perusahaan ayah." Begitulah, dua kakak Stellar, Sting dan Auel memang telah merintis karir di dunia pekerjaan. Maklum lah, kedua orang tua mereka kaya, dan memiliki jaringan bisnis yang sedang berkembang. Sudah barang tentu Sting dan Auel akan menjadi tumpuan untuk melanjutkan tampuk kekuasaan yang dipegang kini dipegang ayahnya.

Dan karena inilah, beberapa tahun terakhir ini Stellar sering sendirian di rumah hingga agak larut malam. Tentu bukan hal yang baik untuk gadis sepertinya. Apalagi, di rumah itu tidak memiliki pembantu. Hanya sebuah rumah tingkat mewah yang jauh dari keramaian, terasa tenang di dekat pantai. Oleh sebab itu, Shinn dan Luna sering mengunjunginya hingga kedua kakaknya pulang.

"Hari ini, Luna masak apa?" tanya Stellar sembari memerhatikan hidangan yang ada di depannya. Bau yang menggugah selera dan kehangatannya membuat perut mereka tambah keroncongan.

"Hmm.. Inilah masakan mutakhir, setelah beberapa kali latihan. Ikan laut bakar super pedas!" kata Luna membusungkan dada.

"Huuuu... Biasa.." komentar Shinn yang seketika pula langsung dijitak Luna penuh emosi. Membuat pria bermata ruby itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jika kau tidak mau, biar aku dan Stellar saja yang makan!" ancam Luna.

Mendengarnya, Shinn pun lekas membungkuk minta maaf. Bukan apa-apa, sih. Ia tentu tidak mau ketinggalan memakan hidangan ini setelah perutnya protes dari tadi.

"Gomenasai!" balas Shinn penuh semangat di mulut, walau agak kesel juga di hati.

"Sepertinya enak.." tukas Stellar.

"Hihi. Tentu saja, Chef Luna tidak akan mengecewakan anda, Nona. Silahkan dimakan, jangan dilihat saja." celoteh Luna meniru gaya seorang koki pro. Yang tentu saja membuat Shinn menatapya dengan aneh.

"Horee.. Itadakimasu!" teriak Stellar dengan semangat tinggi. Shinn langsung saja buru-buru mengambil bagian daging yang paling empuk dan enak. Tidak memberi kesempatan pada Luna yang juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Awas, tanganmu!" protes Luna. Tapi Shinn tidak mau mengalah. Walaupun lawannya adalah perempuan, kalau urusan perut ia tidak mau kompromi.

"Sopanlah sedikit, Luna. Tidak bisakah kau mengambil dengan cara anggun dan feminim seperti Stellar?"

"Kau ini. Kau juga sama saja. Tidak mempersilahkan gadis sepertiku mengambil makanan dulu. Gak gentleman, tau!" protes Luna.

Sedangkan Stellar cukup terhibur juga melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang bagai sesapang komedian itu. Ia sendiri lebih memilih daging yang dekat dengannya dan memakan dengan santai, bak seorang putri raja. Berbeda dengan dua makhluk rakus di depannya itu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, sesi makan sore itu akhirnya selesai juga. Ketiganya menyantap habis menu yang dibuat oleh Luna. Bahkan Shinn masih sibuk mengais sisa-sisa daging dari duri ikan yang masih menempel.

"Dasar. Kau ini benar-benar melas sekali. Apa kau belum pernah makan ikan?." desah Luna melihat kelakuan Shinn.

"Urusai.. Tidak baik menyisakan makanan. Pokoknya harus dihabiskan. Nyam-nyam.." balas Shinn sok bijak. Ia sendiri sampai juga melahap sisa cabai dan tomat yang masih ada...

"Shinn, hebat!" puji Stellar bertepuk tangan. Menyaksikan Shinn dengan 'gagah berani' memakan cabai bagai memakan kerupuk saja.

"Kau ini manusia bukan sih?" cela Luna. Tapi Shinn sih tidak peduli-peduli amat. Yang penting makanan habis. Dan tubuh mendapatkan tenaga kembali. Begitu selesai, ia langsung meneguk air putih yang telah setia menanti dari tadi. Nikmat sekali.

"Sugoi. Tak kusangka masakanmu memang enak." puji Shinn.

"Kau sudah sering memakan masakanmu sejak SD, tapi baru sadar sekarang?" protes Luna cemberut.

Mendengarnya Shinn tertawa kecil. Ia pun menatap Luna yang kini memasang mimik jengkel itu. Shinn menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh 'hinggap' di wajah Luna.

"Luna, itu.. di dekat mulutmu." kata Shinn menunjuk-nunjuk arah mukanya.

"Hah? Apa?" balas Luna bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang Shinn bicarakan.

Shinn mendesah sejenak. "Baka.." gerutunya. Tangannya mendekati wajah Luna, dan menyentuh sekitar bawah bibir gadis berambut magenta itu.

"Co..cotto..." tanggap Luna yang masih terpana.

"Dasar. Seorang gadis tidak boleh makan belepotan begini kan?" sahut Shinn yang kini mulai mengelus wajah Luna tadi.

Luna pun menjadi agak gugup. Wajahnya mulai memanas dan memerah. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang. Hanya menunggu hingga Shinn selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Entah mengapa itu terasa lama baginya.

"Beres deh.." tukas Shinn begitu selesai membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di dekat pipi Luna.

"Itu.. me...memalukan tahu!" balas Luna, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang agak bergejolak.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang mendapat bantuan dari orang lain?" sahut Shinn.

"Bukan begitu. Apa kau akan asal nyelonong memegang wajah cewek tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu?"

"Hah.. Memangnya harus pakai ijin?"

"Dasar! Baka! Baka! Baka!" teriak Luna yang kini tidak hanya menodongkan garpu ke arah Shinn, tapi juga menusuk-nusukkannya di hidung cowok itu.

"Eiit.. Eit.. Stop! Stop.!." pinta Shinn menghindari amukan Luna.

Shinn jadi sibuk mencoba menghindari Luna yang tiba-tiba mengamuk. Hingga akhirnya suara tawa Stellar mengusik perhatian keduanya.

"Ada apa, Stellar?" timpal Shinn yang kini bisa bernafas lega setelah Luna juga berhenti mencolokkan garpu ke mukanya.

Stellar masih berusaha menghabiskan tawanya sejenak. Punggung tangan kanannya sibuk menutup mulutnya yang tengah terbahak manis. Merasa telah puas melampiaskan kegirangannya, barulah ia berkomentar.

"Tidak, kok. Hanya saja, Shinn dan Luna benar-benar mesra sekali. Seperti pasangan suami istri saja." jelasnya diikuti senyum mengembang.

Seketika pula Luna mengambil jarak dari Shinn. Tatapan tajamnya pun sekarang mengarah kepada si gadis pirang di depannya.

"Yamete, Stellar. Itu tidak lucu, tahu.." protes si magenta.

"Gomen, gomen. Habisnya Luna dan Shinn terlihat serasi.."

"Stellar. Awas ya..." timpal Luna seraya mendekat dan mulai mencubit-cubit pipi Stellar. Ia berharap agar polahnya setidaknya bisa membuat alibi sempurna untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin mem-blushing.

Stellar pun hanya mampu berusaha mengelak dari serangan Luna yang terus meremas-remas wajahnya itu.

"Hentikan, Luna. Stellar geli.." pintanya walaupun agak menikmati juga ketika digoda seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana, Shinn? Kenapa Shinn tidak menikah saja dengan Luna?" kembali Stellar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bikin kedua orang di dekatnya bagai disambar geledek.

"Uhh. Stellar kau ini !" keluh Luna makin 'menganiaya' Stellar saking gemasnya.

Sedangkan Shinn hanya mendesah panjang. Bnear-benar pusing dengan kelakukan dua gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Pandangan pun diarahkannya ke samudra luas yang mulai memainkan gradasi warna yang kelam. Langit juga mulai membiru tua. Sepoi angin pun beranjak menjadi lebh agresif. Gemuruh suara yang semakin bising, mulai menyaingi volume suara Luna dan Stellar yang tengah bermain-main kecil.

"Dasar perempuan..." gumam Shinn dengan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Kondisi yang mulai ribut itu tak berapa lama kembali tenang. Luna tampaknya sudah puas melampiaskan kegusaran kepada Stellar yang kini meringis meratapi pipinya yang menjadi saksi bisu amukan Luna.

"Uh, sakit, Luna." keluhnya.

"Biarin." jawab Luna singkat berkacak pinggang. Dan supaya mengganti suasana , Luna mencoba membicarakan topik lain. Dan ia ingat mengenai event penting yang akan terjadi esok..

"Oh ya! Besok kan.. Stellar ulang tahun! Hihihi.. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta yang lebih meriah dari biasanya!" usul Luna menyebarkan kegembiraan.

Stellar, sang pemilik hari jadi keesokan hari, terperangah sebentar. Ia sendiri malah hampir lupa dengan hari ultahnya. Beruntung sekali ada Luna yang mengingatkannya.

"Be..benar juga ya. Ternyata besok Stellar ulang tahun." kekeh Stellar sendiri seraya memoles jidatnya sendiri.

"Heh.. Kenapa kau bisa sampai lupa sebegitunya?" komplain Luna.

"Gomen.." seru Stellar.

Luna menoleh ke arah Shinn, yang kini malah tampak begitu santai dengan mata terpejam. "Shinn, Shinn.. Shinn!" panggil Luna. Dan berhubung tidak ada respon juga, tidak ada pilihan lain selain berteiak di dekat telinga cowok itu.

"A..Ada apa? Ada apa?" itulah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Shinn pertama kali sambil melihat kanan kiri beberapa kali. Sebelum matanya tertuju lagi pada Luna.

"Kau ini! Ingat tidak besok ada acara apa?" Shinn menggeleng. Dan langsung saja diberi tatapan tanpa ampun oleh Luna. Seolah memberi isyarat pada Shinn untuk memutar otaknya lagi. Tapi Shinn tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengingat hal penting yang akan terjadi besok.

"AAku ingat dong. Besok Stellar ulang tahun.." ujar Shinn dengan raut sumringah.

"Lalu, hadiah apa yang sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Luna.

"Eh?" Shinn memasang ekspresi dungunya. Dan lekas menggantinya lagi, sebelum Luna kembali berubah menjadi iblis.

"I..Itu rahasia." jelas Shinn seadanya. Pandangannya kini mengarah kepada Stellar. Yang juga balik menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa penasaran. Gadis itu tak tahu, kelak apa yang akan Shinn berikan. Pada hari jadi yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Shinn sering memberinya berbagai jenis barang yang berbeda. Mulai dari boneka, sweater, payung, hingga benda-benda aneh yang tidak cocok untuk seorang gadis, seperti bola basket, sepatu sepak bola, stik drum, dan sebagainya.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberinya benda macam-macam." ancam Luna.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau berikan?" balik Shinn yang bertanya.

Luna pun memaling mukanya dari Shinn dan menatap Stellar dengan penuh tanda tanya. "E..Entahlah." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Tuh! Kau sendiri malah belum menentukan hadiahnya." cela Shinn meng-counter Luna. Mendengarnya, Luna hanya memberi senyum sok innocent dan dua jari peace pada Shinn.

"Aku sendiri bingung. Biasanya sih, kue ultah buatanku sendiri yang super enak itu. Tapi, aku sih ingin memberi sesuatu yang lain. Yang lebih awet..." jelas Luna. Dan ia pun bertanya kepada Stellar, apa yang diinginkannya dari Luna pada hari ultahnya. Stellar diam sejenak. Sejenak berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Meski ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya. Tapi pasti Luna bersikukuh harus memberi Stellar hadiah. Jika tidak, nanti malah Luna yang ngambek sendiri.

"Etto.." Sejurus kemudian Stellar mendadak teringat sesuatu. Hal yang tidak kalah penting dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Luna, besok ini, bukankah ada kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional? Bukankah Luna akan bertanding kan?" ucap Stellar.

"Benar juga." Shinn pun tertarik dengan perkataan Stellar tadi.

Luna kembali duduk di kursinya. Merebahkan kedua tangannya ke arah langit.

"Begitulah.. Aku kan mewakili universitas Orb untuk edisi kali ini. Sepertinya bakal menjadi hari yang sulit.."

"Tapi, kalau Luna pasti bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Luna kalau soal karate. Iya kan,Shinn?" jelas Stellar menggebu-gebu.

Shinn mengangguk saja. Walau agak terpaksa sih. Tapi mau tak mau ia juga harus mengakui kenyataan bahwa tidak ada gadis yang lebih kuat yang ia temui selain Luna. "Tenang saja, Stellar. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan amukan Luna kok." ucap Shinn memuji sekaligus meledek.

"Karate itu bukan soal mengamuk, Shinn. Tapi teknik. Teknik." timpal Luna, "tidak sepertimu yang hanya asal hajar saja ketika berkelahi."

"Apa? Memang kapan aku berkelahi? Impianku adalah mejadi tentara hebat yang baik-baik. Gak bakalan aku ikut dalam perkelahian preman kekanak-kanakan begitu.."

"Huu.. Tentara apanya. Jangan sok lupa. Memang siapa dulu anak SD yang paling ditakuti se-kota, hingga mendapat julukan Shinn Sang Penyapu Kehidupan?" tukas Luna mengungkit-ungkit masa lampau.

"Heh, terlalu berlebihan. Lagian apaan itu Penyapu Kehidupan?! Seingatku hanya kau yang memanggilku begitu." ketus Shinn. Stellar pun menyunggingkan senyum mengingat juga betapa menakutkannya Shinn waktu kecil. Anak pemberani, walaupun agak ceroboh. Mudah terpancing emosinya. Tapi, dia merupakan anak yang tidak akan meninggalkan temannya dalam bahaya. Tidak peduli, siapa pun lawannya, orang yang menyakiti kawannya akan Shinn tantang berkelahi. Yah, sekarang sih Shinn sudah bisa rada menahan emosinya.

"Apa Luna gugup?" tanya Stellar.

"Begitulah. Aku akan membawa nama besar tempatku belajar. Pasti agak sulit. Walau pertandingannya diadakan di kota ini, tapi tetap saja, banyak lawan tangguh yang akan menghadang." jelas Luna.

"Luna, ganbatte! Berjuanglah dan pulang membawa medali kemenanganmu!" seru Stellar memberi semangat.

"Stellar..." Luna agak terharu. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat bermata magenta satu ini.

"Ano, Luna.. Etto.. Mungkin.. itulah hadiah yang Stellar harapkan dari Luna. Stellar ingin melihat Luna membawa medali emas kemenangan !"

Luna mengangguk mantap. "Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Serahkan saja padaku! Begitu kita bertemu lagi besok sore. Akan kupukul kepala Shinn dengan medali emas itu!" seru Luna dengan mengepalkan tangan di udara.

Tentunya disambut tawa Stellar dan Shinn yang menelan ludah saja. Keceriaan meliputi wajah Stellar. Senyumnya memancarkan aura ketenangan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Terutama bagi Shinn dan Luna.

"Ya, saat besok kita bertemu lagi-" ucapan Stellar terhenti. Bukan karena ia tengah tertawa lagi. Mulutnya mulai terasa berat. Dan seketika pula dua tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Meredam suara batuk yang mulai muncul. Dan kian lama makin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Stellar !" ujar Luna cepat bangkit dari duduknya. Shinn yang menyadari hal itu pun turut mendekatinya.

"Stellar, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Luna mulai merasa khawatir. Stellar masih memfokuskan diri menghadapi batuknya yang mulai parah.

"Anginnya sudah mulai kencang. Ini kurang baik untuk kesehatan Stellar." jelas Shinn.

"A..Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Te..tenang saja."Stellar berusaha menepis was-was yang melanda dua temannya. Tapi apa yang dilihat oleh Shinn dan Luna ialah sebaliknya. Tubuh Stellar memucat. Suaranya pun terdengar parau. Pandangannya tidak secerah sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Luna, tolong bereskan meja ini dan tutuplah jendelanya" pinta Shinn.

"Baiklah." sahut Luna tanpa basa-basi.

"Ayo, Stellar. Sudah tidak baik kau berada di luar ruangan.." nasihat Shinn.

"Tapi, tapi.. Stellar masih ingin melihat laut lagi.."

Shinn mengerti keinginan Stellar. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Dielusnya lagi rambut gadis itu seperti sebelumnya. "Masih ada banyak waktu. Kita bisa melihatnya lagi esok, di hari ulang tahunmu. Ya?"

Stellar berusaha melawan. Namun urung dilakukan melihat Shinn yang tampak begitu perhatian padanya. Ia pun kali ini mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah. Kali ini, giliranku yang membawamu.." tukas Shinn. Ia pun segera melangkah. Tidak memapah Stellar. Tidak pula menuntunnya. Yang Shinn lakukan untuk membawa Stellar, cukup mendorong kursi roda dimana gadis manis itu duduk.

Stellar menurut saja. Mencoba merasakan setiap detik yang dilaluinya ketika bersama Shinn yang dengan penuh perhatian menggerakkan kursi rodanya dari belakang. Seolah akan senantiasa menjaga punggung Stellar. Menjadi orang yang bisa membantunya mengatasi kekurangan yang menimpa dirinya.

Stellar menyadari segala kekurangannya. Tapi, itu tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk berteman dengan Shinn, maupun Luna. Keberadaan keduanya lah, yang membuat kakinya yang telah lumpuh serasa normal kembali. Keduanya pun sampai juga, di kamar Stellar. Sebuah kamar luas yang rapi dan bersih. Dengan jendela besar yang mampu menampung panorama langit malam.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Stellar. Sudah waktunya tidur.." kata Shinn.

"Eh.. Tapi masih terlalu sore, Shinn. Stellar masih ingin terjaga.."

Ingin sekali rasanya Shinn menuruti permintaan Stellar tersebut. Namun, apa mau dikata, kondisinya sekarang amat labil dan tidak memungkinkan.

"Kau seharusnya tahu, kan? Tubuhmu lemah. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak beraktifitas.." sebuah perintah halus yang tentu sangat Shinn harapkan bisa dipahami oleh gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah.."

"Yosh. Kalau begitu.." Shinn tanpa diduga-duga oleh Stellar segera mengangkat tubuh gadis pirang itu dari kursi roda. Memopongnya beberapa langkah menuju tempat tidur.

Stellar menggumam kecil. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal. Kondisi fisiknya memang tidaklah prima seperti kebanyakan orang. Sering sekali tubuhnya tiba-tiba kolaps maupun sesak napas. Atau juga batuk berat disertai demam tinggi menyerangnya seperti yang dialami kali ini.

Demam yang membuat tensi badannya memanas. Namun, belaian lembut tangan Shinn pun, tidak bisa disangkal turut memacu degup jantungnya dan membuat wajahnya semakin hangat.

Gadis itu selalu berupaya. Berupaya untuk membuat jarak dengan pria bermata ruby itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Dan setiap kali, keduanya bersama. Stellar tidak bisa untuk tidak berharap agar Shinn senantiasa berada dalam pandangan matanya. Menemani dan menjaga dirinya.

"Shinn..."

Shinn tidak langsung bersuara. Ia menyentuh bibir tipis Stellar dengan jari telunjuknya. Disingkapnya rambut halus yang menghalangi telinga Stellar. Ia pun mendekat, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah, Stellar. Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan tetap disampingmu hingga kau terlelap. Jangan khawatir..."

"Shinn...Arigatou.." balas Stellar lirih.

Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam. Ia berusaha untuk memasukkan rasa kantuk dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun agaknya sia-sia belaka. Tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk lekas tidur saat itu juga.

"Shinn.."

"Ada apa? Lekaslah tidur, ."

Stellar menggeleng sejenak. "Hmm.. Entahlah. Stellar tidak bisa langsung tidur. Ano.. Temani Stellar mengobrol hingga tertidur.."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Shinn untuk mengindahkan permintaan perempuan itu. Sehingga, beberapa kali keduanya terlibat pembicaraan ringan peneman tidur. Dimana Shinn dengan setia duduk di dekat ranjang Stellar, menanggapi setiap pembicaraan yang dibuatnya.

"... Besok.. Shinn datang ke sini saat ulang tahun Stellar kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya itu lagi?"

"Ti..tidak. Hanya saja, ketika di teras tadi, Stellar lihat Shinn seperti sedang banyak pikiran. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Stellar.

Shinn menahan napasnya. Tidak memercayai Stellar memerhatikannya sedemikian rupa. Tetap, ia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan raut muka yang membuat Stellar merasa murung.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Besok kita pasti merayakan ultahmu bersama-sama di sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hehe.. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku.. Aku, Stellar, dan Luna. Mari buat besok sebagai kenangan terindah sepanjang sejarah ulang tahunmu.."

Guritan damai terpasang di wajah Stellar. Ia menoleh ke samping. Dimana perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang sangat bermakna baginya. Sebuah foto sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang. Mengumbar senyum yang tak kalah cemerlang dengan milik Stellar.

Pandangan Stellar beralih sendu.

"Mama.." kata Stellar lirih menyebut ibunya. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Sosok yang senantiasa berasa di sisinya. Namun itu dulu. Kini sang bunda telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Shinn mengerti perasaan Stellar. Tentang seorang gadis yang rapuh, dengan ditinggal pergi ibundanya untuk selamanya. Serta sisa keluarga yang jarang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Shinn turut melihat foto ibu Stellar. Tampak menarik perhatian pada jari manisnya yang terdapat cincin biru melilit dengan indah.

"Cincin itu.."

"Cincin.. kesayangan mama.." imbuh Stellar.

Benda yang sangat berharga bagi ibunya. Menyimpan kenangan yang tak bisa dilupakan untuk Stellar. Agar dirinya senantiasa mengingat jasa sang bunda di setiap saat. Cincin yang telah diwariskan kepada Stellar. Gadis itu meraba-raba jarinya sendiri. Kemudian dilihatnya jemari kedua tangannya. Polos. Tanpa atribut apa pun.

"Tapi, aku tak sengaja telah menghilangkannya.. Aku memang anak tidak berguna ya.. Mama pasti marah." pilu Stellar.

Buru-buru Shinn menepisnya. Dengan tetap membelai lembut dahi gadis tersebut.

"Itu tidak benar,Stellar. Apa pun yang terjadi, ibumu akan tetap menyayangimu. Dimanapun dia berada.." ujar Shinn dengan raut damai.

Stellar menengadah. Dia bisa memandang sosok lelaki yang terus memberinya harapan. Menghiburnya dari kegundahan yang singgah di hati. Dan, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak membenarkan perkataan Shinn. Baginya, Shinn telah menjadi sosok yang penting. Sama pentingnya dengan ibundanya yang telah tiada...

Stellar senang. Ia senang masih ada sosok yang perhatian dengan keberadaannya. "Ya.. Oyasumi, Shinn." sahutnya penuh kedamaian dengan mata merona berkaca-kaca.

Shinn tidak mengubah posisi duduknya. Masih menemani Stellar dengan segenap hatinya. Sampai akhirnya pandangan mata megenta di hadapannya mulai memburam. Rasa lelah dan kantuk berlapiskan ketenangan menyelimuti tubuh Stellar. Hingga ia terlelap dan berfantasi di dunia mimpinya sendiri. Dunia yang tidak bisa dijangkau lagi oleh Shinn sendiri. Setidaknya hingga Stellar terbangun lagi.

"Oyasumi, Stellar.."

Purnama sempurna mengintip dari balik jendela kamar. Memandikan wajah Stellar dengan cahaya samar-nya. Seakan wajah lugu yang tengah terlelap itu mampu menarik perhatian segala cahaya untuk menyelimuti wajahnya. Sungguh elok. Bagai peri mungil yang membawa kedamaian bagi siapa pun yang menatapnya. Jari-jemarinya seolah enggan untuk menjauh dari kelembutan wajah Stellar. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat lagi, ia masih ingin mengusap dahi dan memainkan rambut Stellar sebentar. Memastikan bahwa gadis ini memang tengah tertidur. Walau Shinn sendiri tidak menyadari sosok lain yang turut mengamatinya.

Sosok Luna yang berdiri melihat keduanya dari dekat pintu kamar. Berlindung di dalam bayangan. Sedari tadi ia ingin bergerak memasuki kamar Stellar, tapi urung dilakukannya. Melihat keduanya tengah berbicara ringan. Menangkap wajah Stellar yang terlihat memucat, namun masih menyiratkan kebahagiaannya. Tak ketinggalan Shinn yang juga bisa mengalir membawakan alur percakapan dengan Stellar.

Luna tersenyum kelu. Sesungguhnya perasaannya senang. Namun entah mengapa sedikit rasa getir mengusik dirinya. Dekat. Itulah kesan yang bisa Luna ambil. Kenyataan bahwa baik Shinn maupun Stellar telah lebih dekat seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak terasa memang, mengalir seperti air.

Luna berusaha untuk tidak memersalahkannya. Sudah sewajarnya kan apabila dua orang sahabat saling melengkapi dan menjadi dekat? Terutama untuk Stellar, yang ia ketahui hanya memiliki dirinya dan Shinn sebagai teman saja. Dan Shinn, lelaki yang sedari kecil berada di sisi Luna. Temannya yang paling usil, nakal, brutal, dan gampang emosi itu. Tidak. Kini Shinn sudah berubah. Ia bukan lagi si pembuat onar yang ditakuti seperti zaman SD. Ia merupakan lelaki penting baginya. Seseorang yang senantiasa memberi support dan mendukungnya. Menolong Luna ketika kesusahan. Membantunya ketika ada masalah. Dan Luna yakin, Stellar pun juga menganggap Shinn sebagai teman yang baik...

"Teman ya..." batin Luna pelan. Luna menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi, perasaan berkecamuk mengurung dirinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia melihat perhatian Shinn pada Stellar? Bukankah seharusnya ia turut senang menyaksikan Shinn juga merawat Stellar dengan penuh kasih sayang?

Ya.. Luna bahagia. Hanya saja...

"Apa aku... juga ingin mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu?" batinnya lagi.

Berpikir seperti itu, buru-buru saja Luna menolak mentah-mentah perasaannya sendiri. Dipegangnya kepalanya yang dari tadi terus berpikir sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Luna. Sudah cukup. Kau dan Shinn adalah teman. Sahabat baik. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih..." gumamnya.

Luna beranggapan, ada pembatas besar yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Shinn. Meski keduanya telah berkawan lama, dan terus saja bercanda hingga bercekok kecil bersama hingga kini. Karena... Luna dan Shinn tidak lebih hanyalah sahabat.

Dan Stellar dan Shinn tidak lebih hanyalah sahabat juga.

Tapi Luna paham, ada sesuatu yang dimiliki Stellar yang tidak ia punya. Sesuatu yang membuat Shinn memiliki tatapan berbeda antara Luna dan Stellar. Entahlah. Luna tidak bisa menduga-duga. Tapi, satu yang pasti ia renungkan..

"Shinn.. lebih baik jika bersama Stellar.."

* * *

Keheningan malam mulai mengambil alih. Hanya segelintir simponi jangkrik di pekarangan rumah tingkat itu yang mendominasi. Bintang-bintang di angksa pun semakin semarak. Pertanda langit menjurus hitam dan malam mulai larut.

Shinn melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu utama. Sudah tiba waktunya untuk kembali ke kediamannya.

"Maaf merepotkan. Thanks ya sudah menjaga adikku." ujar Sting yang telah kembali dari kantor. Shinn mengangguk dengan sedikit menggerutu.

"Lebih perhatikan dia baik-baik. Kau dan Auel kakaknya kan? Tidak bisakah kalian lebih menyisihkan waktu untuknya?" sindir Shinn tanpa menatap Sting. Tanpa menunggu balasan, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya pergi. Meninggalkan Sting yang hanya diam dan sedikit memberi Shinn raut ramah saja.

"Shinn! Jangan kasar begitu.." bisik Luna yang berlari kecil di belakangnya.

"Itu kenyataan kan?" jawabnya.

"Iya sih. Tapi 'kan bisa bicara baik-baik."

Shinn memandang Luna yang sekarang sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Sting dan Auel tuh.. berapa kali diomongin tetap saja sering menomorduakan Stellar. Kakak macam apa yang tega melakukan itu pada adiknya? Mereka pikir pekerjaan lebih penting ya.."

Luna paham betul dengan perkataan barusan. Ia sendiri tahu, dirinya maupun Shinn merupakan anak tertua, dan memiliki adik di keluarga. Sehingga tanggung jawab yang dimiliki sebagai panutan bagi saudara atau saudari kecil cukup besar.

"Aku tidak paham. Bagaimana keluarga itu menganggap Stellar..."

"Kau ini.." Luna mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Diam-diam salut juga dengan aksi Shinn. Ia mengerti keadaan Shinn yang begitu menyayangi adiknya, Mayu. Ataupun dirinya sendiri yang menaruh perhatian besar pada si Meyrin. Kesamaan keduanyalah, sebagai kakak yang membuat Luna sedikit mengerti Shinn yang sering sekali berbicara agak sinis pada Sting dan Auel soal Stellar.

"Yah, berharap sajalah semoga mereka lebih menghargai pentingnya sebuah keluarga." tukas Shinn dibarengi merengangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Menghilangkan sedikit rasa capek yang menggelayutinya.

"Yup!" Luna pun setuju.

"Oh iya. Kau kan harus ikut kejuaraan karate besok. Apa gak papa keluyuran sehari menjelang acara gini?" tanya Shinn merasa was-was juga. Terdengarlah suara tawa over pede yang diselorohkan Luna. "Hehehe. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku sudah mendalami training khusus lho. Jadi masalah kesiapan fisik dan mental sudah beres. Jadi, hari ini kuputuskan libur!"

"Dasar, menjelang hari H malah tidak persiapan.." sahut Shinn.

"Bukankah latihan juga perlu istirahat? Setidaknya aku butuh hari tenang dan refreshing seperti hari ini."

"Nanti kalah lho.." goda Shinn. Luna termangu. "Heh. Jangan mendoakan yang jelek. Awas kau." ancam Luna memberi ultimate deathglare-nya.

"Gomen. Gomen." balas Shinn ringan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Desiran lautan mulai terdengar lirih. Langkah yang mereka jejakkan semakin jauh dari daerah sekitar pantai. Kini giliran gemericik sungai kecil di kanan jalan yang memanjakan telinga. Melewati gang berkonblok dengan kerindangan yang masih melekat di kanan kiri. Lampu-lampu yang tersebar tiap beberapa meter setidaknya mampu menjadi penerang bersama dengan sang purnama.

"HATCHII!" suara bersin Luna mengusik kebugaran tubuhnya. Awalnya sih dia mencoba santai. Tapi lama-lama bersin itu membandel juga. Mencoba mendominasi tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Urrghh!" geramnya pada diri sendiri. Luna menggosok-gosok tangannya dan mulai meniup udara ke kedua telapaknya.

"Bahaya nih." komentar Shinn.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika besok kau jadi pilek pas tanding karate. Repotkan jika harus mengusap hidung yang molor terus." jelas Shinn sembari menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Luna yang kelihatannya mulai merah itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Cuma seperti ini pasti tidak bisa menembus kekebalan tubuhku. Tenang saja." jelas Luna berusaha memberitahu kehebebatannya sendiri.

Tetap saja, meski bicara begitu. Bersinnya kadang datang lagi tanpa diundang. Sekali dua kali membuat Luna sedikit jengkel. Shinn pun memerhatikannya sambil memasang ekspresi pasrah saja.

Bibir Luna komat-kamit sendiri. Berdoa pula agar diberi kesehatan yang fit sampai event karate nasional besok selesai. Dan tanpa ia duga, pundaknya tiba-tiba menjadi hangat dan agak berat. Ia menoleh sebentar. Dipandanginya Shinn yang ternyata telah melepaskan jaket untuk dipasangkan pada dirinya.

"Shinn!" seru Luna.

"Makanya kalau pergi pulang malam bawa sweater dong. Jangan cuma kaos lengan pendek gitu doang." tutur Shinn.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri-.."

"Memangnya siapa besok yang ikut karate? Bukan aku kan. Lagian, mana mungkin cowok membiarkan cewek kedinginan seperti ini. Payah…" senyum Shinn terukir kecil. Luna tahu, tidak ada gunanya untuk menolak bantuan Shinn. Pasti lelaki itu tidak akan terima jika uluran tangannya disia-siakan.

"Umm.. Arigatou.." balas Luna. Dirapikannya jaket Shinn tadi sehingga bisa menutupi tubuhnya dengan lebih benar. Ia bisa mencium wangi Shinn yang khas. Tidak begitu berbeda sedari dulu. Ia jadi ingat, saat-saat ketika Shinn sering sekali meminjamkannya baju ketika dia bermain di rumah Shinn. Hingga menginap di sana. Yah, walau itu ketika masih. Luna pun merasa berhutang lagi pada Shinn, tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali Shinn meminjamkan jaket-jaket padanya ketika perjalan macam ini terjadi.

Belum berhenti rasa kaget Luna, Shinn pun langsung menggandeng erat tangan kiri sang gadis berambut magenta. Memaksa Luna untuk lebih dekat dengan lelaki bermata ruby itu. Nafas Luna pun memburu. Ia sadar raut mukanya merayap memerah. Lagi. Setiap saat Shinn mendekat. Luna tak kuasa mengontrol gejolak hatinya yang berdegup makin kencang.

"Le..lepasin, Shinn! Nyebelin, tau!" keluh Luna, menutupi perasaan sebenarnya.

Terdengar tawa riang Shinn mengusik malam. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris omongan Luna. Bagi Shinn, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan seperti ini. Menggoda Luna hingga membuat gadis itu kalang kabut begini.

"Baiklah!" canda Shinn. Tapi bukannya melepas genggamanya, Shinn malah makin memepetkan tubuh Luna di sisinya. Dan lekas, tangan kanannya melingkar memeluk erat bahu Luna. Sehingga membuat kepala Luna bersentuhan dengan bahu Shinn.

"Shi..Shin! Baka! Baka!" hanya itu yang bisa dilafalkan Luna. Mengetahui kini dirinya berjalan dengan Shinn memeluknya. Uh.. Ia benar-benar merasa malu, bagaimana jika sampai ada orang lewat yang melihatnya? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya yang makin bersemu-semu itu?

"Hah, apa?" tanya Shinn berusaha mencari-cari tatapan Luna yang sedari tadi terus mengelak darinya selama mereka berjalan.

"Jangan memelukku. Lepasin.." jawab Luna.

"Heh. Bukankah dulu kita sering sekali berjalan sambil beginian,kan?" Shinn memandang ke atas seraya mengingat sepercik kenangan lampau.

"I..Itu zaman purba, tau! Udah lebih sepuluh tahun! Waktu masih TK ama SD!"

"Ohh.. Terus?" sebuah balasan dengan memasang wajah sok polos yang jelas bikin Luna sebel.

"Te..terus?! Apa kau tidak merasa malu, hah?! Cowok dan cewek berjalan seperti ini... itu.. ano..." Luna bingung untuk melengkapi perkataannya. Ia lebih sibuk memerhatikan dirinya agar tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh dan salting.

Menyaksikan Luna yang jadi kikuk, kembali desis tawa menyeruak dari mulut Shinn. Saking gemasnya, dikencangkannya dekapan di bahu kanan Luna.

"Anggap saja kita masih SD, oke? Tidak ada masalah kan? Bukankah dulu kau yang sering duluan memelukku saat berjalan?" Shinn memberi penjelasan yang dibalas anggukan kecil Luna.

Ia merasa tidak mampu lagi berdebat dengan Shinn. Setiap Shinn menjadi 'mesra' dan dekat seperti itu, Luna tidak melawan perkataan Shinn. Sebenarnya, ia telah bisa menyusun kata-kata di otaknya, tapi tetap tidak mampu dieksekusi dengan baik oleh mulutnya sendiri. Rasa gagap dan gugup menguasainya lebih dulu.

"Uhm.. Ba..baiklah." hanya sebatas itu balasan Luna. Mencoba memberi kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri untuk membiasakannya, sehingga setidaknya mampu mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggebu. Walaupun semburat merah di wajahnya tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Sementara di sebelahnya, Shinn dengan santai menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan Luna. Sesekali terdengar alunan nada tidak jelas meluncur dari bibirnya. Menyanyikan bermacam lagu asal-asalan demi membunuh angin malam.

"Hei, Luna..."

"Apa?"

"Aku jadi ingat... bukankah dulu kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"A..Apa?!" dengan sekejap Luna menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar mentah-mentah omongan Shinn barusan yang menusuk tajam di telinganya. Dilihatnya wajah Shinn, yang tetap saja memberi ekspresi sok paling tahu dan sok kalem itu.

"Kau lupa ya?"

Tentu saja.. tentu saja Luna tidak lupa. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mengingatnya. Apalagi, sekali lagi.. itu hanya omongan asal-asalan masa kanak-kanak. "Itu waktu kecil dulu.. Ha..hanya main-main kan.. Ja..jangan dianggap serius, baka!" bela Luna untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ohhh... begitu?"

"Te..tentu! Lagian, Stellar juga kan? Dia dulu juga ingin menikah denganmu.." kata Luna memberi alibi tambahan untuk semakin menutupi rasa grogi yang muncul lagi.

Shinn manggut-manggut. Mengingat keluguan masa cilik membuatnya merasa enteng. Begitu bebas dari belenggu masalah yang sering menimpa orang dewasa. Serasa bebas untuk berkata dan menungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Bercanda dan bermain bersama tanpa ada halangan apa pun. Berkata seadanya pada sesama dan berpetualang menjelajah dunia imajinasi bersama-sama..

"Aku jadi ingin kembali ke saat-saat kita kecil.."

Luna memiringkan kepalanya. Pertanda belum memahami sepenuhnya pernyataan mutakhir Shinn. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Shinn menggumam kecil. Memutar bola matanya ke berbagai arah. Bagai seorang filsuf yang tengah berpikir dengan segenap kepalanya. Butuh waktu sekitar dua menit bagi Shinn memberi jawaban. "Karena, masa kecil dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan."

"Hm? Apa sekarang kau tidak bahagia?" Luna berusaha lebih mendalami.

Shinn pun mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Entahlah, Luna. Yang jelas, masalah selalu saja muncul di kehidupan masa kini. Saat kita dewasa.."

"Masalah ya..."

Luna turut menerawang angkasa. pandangannya jauh menembus rangkaian bintang yang berpijar terang tanpa terhalang awan. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah lepas sedari dulu, memandangi langit malam hari. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa tak sebebas dulu. Ketika hanya menengadah ke angkasa sudah mampu membuat hatinya girang. Kini, yang dilihatnya hanya kumpulan bintang biasa saja. Tidak memiliki banyak makna pada dirinya.

"Banyak hal yang berubah ya.." timpal Shinn. Luna menyetujui ucapan lelaki bermata ruby itu.

"Hal buruk jadi sering menimpa manusia saat dewasa ya... terutama Stellar." keluh Shinn. Dibayangkannya senyuman si pirang yang dengan segala kelemahannya duduk di kursi roda. Sebuah raut muka pasrah untuk menerima nasib. Karena memang tidak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu dengan kondisi fisiknya yang tidak sempurna.

Luna mencoba tidak menyela. Sekali lagi, ketika Shinn membicarakan mengenai Stellar. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang sepihak. Ia cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik. Walau kadang, hatinya agak memunculkan rasa iri yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi tidak apa.

"Sejak kecil, Stellar-lah yang paling ceria, agak pemalu tapi kadang bisa cerewet minta ampun. Dan juga, rasa penasarannya terhadapa segala hal itu bisa merepotkan kita ya.. Selalu saja meminta diajarkan hal baru, yang kadang belum tentu kita mampu melakukannya. Dasar.." celoteh Shinn ringan.

"Ya.." cukuplah sebuah kata seperti ini yang diutarkan Luna. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia haturkan saat Shinn sudah seperti ini.

Shinn menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi, sejak ia menderita sakit Ataxia hingga hingga kakinya menjadi lumpuh, dia hanyalah gadis pemalu yang berada di rumah saja. Kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk terlalu lama berada di luar rumah.." Shinn menggeretakkan jarinya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya.. merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu berguna banyak bagi Stellar.

Luna pun begitu. Sebagai teman yang selalu bersama sedari dini, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berkunjung dan menghibur Stellar. Sebatas memberi semangat agar kuat dan mampu mengalahkan penyakitnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menggerototi sistem syaraf dan motorik penderitanya.

"Kenapa harus gadis sepertinya yang menderita?"

Luna menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengerti jawaban apa yang harus diutarakan. Memang benar, Stellar lahir dengan tubuh yang lemah. Dan semakin lama semakin lemah saja. Hingga akhirnya, ketika usia delapan tahun, sistem kakinya menjadi tidak berfungsi dengan sempurna. Membuatnya harus menjalani hidup bergantung pada kursi rodanya.

"Tetapi, dengan keadaan tubuh seperti itu pun, dia selalu berusaha menampilkan keceriaan di wajahnya. Tidak ingin kita terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Gadis yang mencoba menjadi kuat dan tak ingin menyusahkan orang di sekitarnya..." kembali komat-kamit Shinn diselingi derap langkah yang tidak beraturan.

"Yeah. Stellar itu cewek yang kuat. Jika sepertinya, mungkin aku sudah tidak mampu lagi tersenyum. Dia itu lebih kuat dibandingkan diriku." sela Luna.

"Hmm.. Berarti dia juga lebih kuat dariku kah?"

"Entah. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, Shinn?"

"Yaah. Habisnya kau kan lebih kuat dariku, jadi jika Stellar lebih kuat darimu, berarti dia lebih kuat dariku. Ya kan?" tukas Shinn.

Luna terdecak sejenak. Ada-ada saja pemikiran lelaki yang berjalan mendekapnya ini. "Siapa bilang aku lebih kuat darimu, Shinn? Dasar si mantan-anak-paling-ditakuti!" ejek Luna dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Karate. Soal itu aku angkat tangan deh, ratu-sadis-tanpa-ampun!" balas Shinn ikut-ikut memasang wajah provokatif yang memaksa Luna mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Mo! Jangan memberi julukan aneh-aneh!" bentak Luna benci dikatain macam itu.

Shinn terkekeh. "Biarin. Memangnya siapa yang pertama jadi tukang pemberi gelar? Kau sendiri kan?!Hihihi." selorohnya menunjuk hidung Luna yang sibuk menahan nafas kesalnya. Bingung menyusun kalimat untuk menandingi ocehan Shinn yang memang suatu realita itu.

"Terserahlah.." ketus Luna disambut seringai kemenangan seorang Shinn Asuka.

Tidak terasa, perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan itu hampir mencapai ujungnya. Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, dan kini keduanya sudah ada di persimpangan. Rumah Luna hanya beberapa meter dari perempatan jalan itu. Sedangkan Shinn masih harus melaju lagi, walau pun juga tidak berjarak begitu jauh.

"Yosh! Sampai di sini deh." komentar Shinn. Ia memandang ke arah Luna, yang membalasnya dengan penasaran tinggi. "Ada apa?" tanya Luna yang aneh menyaksikan mata bulat Shinn berkedip dengan cepat itu.

"Engg.. Bolehkah aku melepaskan pelukanku ini?"

Luna menjerit kecil. Sebelum menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia membalas," K-kau ini! Jika ingin lepas, lepas saja! Dasar! Kenapa harus minta izin segala?! " kelu Luna yang menyadari wajahnya merona lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Okelah!" balas Shinn segera melepas tangannya dari bahu Luna. Ia melangkah beberapa langkah mundur. Melambaikan tangan kepada gadis tersebut. Sekedar salam perpisahan sementara untuk kembali bertemu di hari esok.

"A..Ano, Shinn..." langkah awal Shinn untuk pulang tersendat setelah mendengar Luna memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik, kembali menghadap ke arah sumber suara

"Hehm.. Ada apa? Mau kupeluk lagi?"

"Bukan, Baka!"

Shinn menunjukkan simbol peace lagi dengan dua jarinya. "Lalu?"

Luna menggaruk-garuk pipinya sendiri. Matanya berseliweran kesana kemari, tidak berani memandang Shinn langsung untuk momen ini. Mulutnya agak terseret-seret untuk melanjutkan omongan.

Semenit dua menit, keduanya masih diam. Shinn yang lumayan sabar menunggu, jadi lelah juga. Beruntung, sebelum ia balik bertanya, Luna buru-buru kembali dari 'bisu' sementaranya itu.

"Eh.. A..Itu... Maukah besok.. kau melihat...pertandingan karateku?!" Luna makin membuang mukanya jauh-jauh. Hanya menanti balasan yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Memang, ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan hal tersebut sedari tadi. Hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat..

Shinn diam. Belum memberi jawaban secara kilat. Ia malah sibuk memegang belakang lehernya. Mimik wajahnya meragu. Sudah cukup menyisrakatkan kepada Luna jawaban yang nantinya ia berikan.

"Eh.. Soal itu.. Maaf Luna, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku gak memaksa.." buru-buru Luna merespon kesungkanan Shinn.

"Maaf..."

"Gak perlu minta maaf lah. Kau besok agak sibuk kan? Temani Stellar saja di hari ulang tahunnya.." seru Luna. Dadanya sesak. Paham betul bila Shinn senantiasa menaruh kekhawatiran pada Stellar yang perlu dijaga setiap saat itu. Rasa perhatian lebih besar yang ditujukan selain untuk dirinya.

"Sebenarnya... mungkin besok aku juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah Stellar.."

Deg! Sebuah kalimat yang mengagetkan bulu kuduk Luna.

Ia tahu, Shinn tidak pernah melewatkan momen spesial itu sepanjang tahun. Dan sekarang, Luna sama sekali tidak menduga Shinn menjadi pesimis menuju hari istimewa itu.

"Ke..Kenapa?"

Shinn menghela nafas panjang. Kembali menggaruk-garuk rambut acaknya. Agak berat untuk mengutarakan alasannya. Tapi lebih baik ia lekas memebritahukan kepada Luna.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya.. besok aku ada acara juga." kata Shinn memulai.

"Acara? Sebegitu pentingkah sampai tidak bisa datang ke rumah Stellar?!" nada Luna agak meninggi. Jujur saja, ia sedikit kecewa ketika Shinn tidak bisa menghadiri pertandingan karatenya. Namun, bila sampai Shinn tidak datang pada ulang tahun Stellar, membuat Luna agak meradang.

Aku.. mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti seleksi akademi militer Orb. Besok.." jelas Shinn antara senang dan sedikit galau.

Sontak Luna pun terperanjat. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Dirinya pun menjadi dilema. Bahagia karena Shinn bisa selangkah dekat dengan impiannya, impian sebagai seorang tentara yang mengabdi pada negara. Namun, di sisi lain, Luna pun sedih dikarenakan itu terjadi di hari spesial teruntuk Stellar. Dan dirinya….

"Be..begitu ya. Selamat.." kata Luna pendek.

"Tapi, aku belum memberitahukannya pada Stellar. Aku bingung. Takut jika dia menjadi sedih karena aku tak bisa datang besok.." keluh Shinn

Shinn sangat memikirkan mengenai masa depan yang dapat ia gapai di militer. Terutama setelah menerima pengumuman itu, ia tak henti-hentinya terbuai fantasi agar segera mengenakan seragam militer Orb yang ia banggakan tersebut setiap saat.

Luna paham. Shinn sangat mendambakan impian yang dibawanya sejak kecil itu. Setidaknya dia juga ingin membantu walau hanya hal kecil saja. Meringankan Shinn dari pikiran yang mengganggunya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Besok akan kuberitahukan pada Stellar.." jelas Luna. Shinn tentunya senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis bermata biru.

"Luna…" Shinn agak terperangah.

"Tenang saja. Akan kupikirkan alasan yang keren kok. Jadi Stellar tidak merasa sedih dan tetap berpikir bahwa kau tetap berniat ke kediamannya."

Shinn lega. Masih memiliki Luna yang setia membantunya. Setidaknya ia bisa lebih memfokuskan diri untuk persiapan seleksi esok hari.

"Thanks, Luna. Bilang saja aku lagi kena macet pas perjalanan ke rumahnya atau sejenisnya. Hihihi..." seringai Shinn menonjol di tengah sinar lampu jalan yang berbinar di perempatan kecil tersebut.

"Buat cerita seolah-olah aku akan datang tapi berhalangan di tengah jalan karena melawan komplotan penjahat gitu.."

"Mo! Stellar malah tambah was-was, tahu!" protes Luna.

Tawa merebak diantara keduanya. Tidak terbahak-bahak, tapi lumayan untuk sedikit meredakan keseriusan yang melanda. Sampai dihentikan oleh auman angin yang mendera deras sesaat. Luna memandang sekeliling. Tampaknya tidak ada waktu lagi untuk tetap berkeliaran di luar. Setidaknya dia membutuhkan waktu tidur yang cukup menjelang turnamen karate.

"Sepertinya sampai di sini dulu untuk hari ini." kata Luna seraya memandang ke arah rumahnya yang hanya terpaut beberapa meter di belakang.

Shinn pun berpikiran yang sama. Lebih baik baginya menyimpan energi dan stamina untuk persiapan ujian militernya.

"Yosh! Aku pulang ya.." timpalnya pada Luna.

Luna bergegas melepas jaket hangat yang melingkari di tubuhnya. Mengembalikan kepada sang empunya.

"Shinn, ini jaketmu. Arigatou."

Shinn pun dengan suka cita menyambut pengembalian Luna dan buru-buru memakainya. Segera lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Luna. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, suara lembut kembali terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Shinn,.Pulanglah dengan kebanggaanmu sebagai tentara.. "

Shinn setengah berbalik. Tersenyum.

"Kau juga.. Tunjukkanlah dirimu sebagai juara karate nasional.. "

Luna mengangguk pasti. Ada tambahan percaya diri yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya untuk memberikan yang terbaik.

"Shinn.."

"Ada apa?"

"A..Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.. setelah pertandingan karate besok.. Ini.. penting..."

Shinn tersenyum simpul. Tertarik dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya dirahasiakan oleh Luna itu. Penasaran kenapa Luna tidak mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi tidak apa. Shinn pun siap menunggu. Menunggu satu hari lagi sampai Luna mengatakan hal 'penting' tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Mungkin kita bertemu agak malam. Setelah aku kembali dari ujian ku.."

"Hmm.. Ya..", imbuh Luna.

"Ganbatte, Shinn.."

"Ganbatte, Luna.."

Keduanya masing-masing memalingkan badan. Berjalan saling menjauhi untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang menghias di raut muka Shinn.

Luna memeluk erat bahunya sendiri. Masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Shinn bagikan. Masih sanggup mengingat tangan erat Shinn bagai melindungi tubuhnya yang seakan sangat rapuh itu. Ditengoknya Shinn... yang tidak berbalik untuk menatapnya. Luna hanya bisa membayangkan, sosok Stellar tengah berada di samping lelaki itu. Dirinya langsung menolehkan pandangan Fokus untuk berjalan secara normal hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu itu pun tiba. Saat dimana sejarah baru bisa diukir dalam hidupnya. Dengan semangat tinggi, Luna kini sudah berada di dalam arena pertandingan karate, memersiapkan diri dengan segenap kemampuan yang ada. Diiringi dengan yel-yel yang santer terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dukungan untuk berbagai atlet terbelah berdasarkan universitas mereka. Satu nyanyian berbalas nyanyian lain. Dan setiap genderang drum bersahut-sahutan. Membuat suasana di dalam sana begitu semarak.

Bulu kuduk Luna berdiri menghadapi atmosfer yang sangat luar biasa ini. Ada gairah istimewa yang dikumandangkan para pendukungnya. Walaupun juga sedikit canggung dengan aksi-aksi dari supporter lawan-lawannya yang tak kalah fanatik. Benar-benar berbeda dari pertandingan biasanya.

"Onee-chan! Jangan menyerah! Ayo! Ayo! Onee-chan!" teriak Meyrin, adik Luna dengan semangat membara. Tanpa malu-malu ia membentangkan spanduk dukungan yang minta ampun besarnya. Bersama dengan Vino, Youlant,serta teman-teman lainnya.

"Ayo Kak Luna! Tunjukkan bahwa dirimu adalah alumni SMA kita yang paling kuat!" teriak Vino tak kalah garang kepada mantan senpai-nya semasa sekolah sembari menabuh instrumen drum dan membunyikan terompet tahun baru.

Rasa merinding merasuk juga ke tubuh Luna. Apalagi malu yang harus ditanggungnya begitu namanya jadi santer disebut berkali-kali. Rasanya ia tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu.

"Kalian ini! Tidak perlu berlebihan kan?!" hardik Luna risih.

"Tapi kan, supporter lain gak kalah heboh kok. Jadi ini wajar. Hidup Onee-chan!" teriak Meyrin percaya diri abis.

Jengkel mendengar teman adiknya itu begitu santai menanggapi omongannya. Luna pun lebih memilih berbalik fokus ke dalam arena untuk melakukan pemanasan kecil. Sampai Meyrin diam-diam menyusup masuk dari tempat duduk supporter ke dalam arena.

"Onee-chan!"

Luna terperanjat melihat Meyrin dengan santai menapaki lantai tempatnya dan crew berada.

"Meyrin? Jangan sembarangan masuk ke sini.." keluh Luna kepada adiknya itu. Tapi gadis berkuncir dua itu buru-buru memeluknya dari belakang. Bersikap manja pada kakaknya yang tengah berusaha serius.

"Heh? Kenapa? Aku 'kan cuma mau memberi dukungan kepadamu, Onee-chan. Kau pasti bisa jadi nomor satu!"dalih Meyrin.

"Dasar.." ketus Luna tidak bisa menyalahkan tingkah adiknya yang perhatian padanya.

Meyrin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang. Memaksa Luna sedikit menahan berat adiknya yang lumayan baginya. Kemudian, gadis berkuncir itu mendekat dan setengah berbisik di telinga Luna.

"Jika Onee-chan menang, kau akan menyatakannya 'kan?"

"Hah?" Luna menoleh. Dilihatnya wajah Meyring yang memajang seringai menggoda."Apa maksudmu, Meyrin?"

Meyrin terkekeh. "Ah, jangan pura-pura lupa. Ingat tidak janjimu dulu?"

Luna berpikir sebentar. Mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan itu. Sejurus kemudian wajah Luna berubah merah bersemu. Walau ia telah berusaha untuk menahannya. Meyrin tersenyum menyaksikan ekspresi kakaknya.

"Eh.. I..Itu..."

"Ssstt.. Jika kau juara, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Shinn 'kan?"

"Eh.. Y-Ya.." timpal Luna tergagap dengan menundukkan kepala. Tidak menyangka Meyring bakalan mengunkit hal ini. Walaupun Luna sendiri tidak lupa, tapi ia sungguh terkejut Meyrin juga mengingatnya.

Sejenak wajah Shinn terngiang di pikirannya. Selama ini Luna menyimpan rasa cintanya. Tidak mengatakannya pada Shinn. Semenjak kecil, Shinn yang waktu itu begitu kasar dan bandel, selalu saja memiliki waktu untuk menolongnya. Membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Walau terkadang diakhiri dengan cara kekerasan. Lelaki yang siap mengulurkan tangannya dikala Luna tengah butuh bantuan. Orang yang pasti datang membantu ketika dirinya sering menjadi bahan gangguan dan dijahili anak-anak lain.

Shinn tidak peduli. Meskipun dirinya babak belur sekalipun, untuk menolong Luna ia rela melakukannya. Dan itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali Shinn harus mendapat perawatan karena menantang anak-anak yang menjahili Luna. Semenjak itulah, Luna merasa dirinya harus menjadi lebih kuat, lebih berguna dan tidak lagi merepotkan Shinn setiap saat. Dan impian itu akan segera tercapai, dirinya berada di barisan terdepan untuk menjadi atlet karate perempuan terhebat di penjuru negeri. Dengan kemenangan, Luna bisa menebus janjinya. Janji yang dibuat untuk dirinya sendiri. Janji untuk kelak mengatakan rasa cintanya setelah berhasil menyabet gelar juara ini. Rasa cinta yang setiap hari semakin besar dan terus tumbuh.

"Berjuanglah, Onee-chan.. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Shinn. Mo! Dimana sih dia?" ketus Meyrin memelototi satu persatu bangku penonton.

"Tenang saja. Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu sana. Jangan memecah konsentrasiku." pinta Luna.

"Baiklah, Onee-chan!" jawab Meyrin diiringi mimik optimisme.

Luna mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali Shinn datang di mendukungnya dengan penuh dari belakang. Namun, apa dikata, lelaki bermata ruby memiliki hal besar lain yang tidak bisa dilewatkannya...

"Hari yang istimewa. Aku harap bisa memenangkan kejuaraan ini dan Shinn mampu melewati tes akademi militer di hari ulang tahun Stellar.." batinnya. Ketiganya kini tengah memiliki kenangan sendiri yang akan mereka buat. Dan berharap hari ini bisa menjadi saat yang tidak terlupakan. Sehingga ketika mereka berkumpul lagi, Luna bisa bangga memamerkan medali emasnya, dengan Shinn yang jumawa sebagai anggota tentara. Tentu ini merupakan hadiah istimewa yang bisa mereka berikan untuk Stellar. Membayangkan senyum kepuasan dan kebahagian Stellar sungguh sedikit menenteramkan hatinya. Setidaknya, kemenangan penuh perjuangan inilah yang telah ia janjikan pada Stellar.

"Tunggulah, Stellar.." batinnya mantap.

Tiba-tiba suara derap kaki kembali berderu dari belakang. Menarik perhatian Luna. Dan begitu dia menoleh, didapatinya Meyrin yang kembali mengujunginya. Kali ini ia tambah terburu-buru dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Meyrin. Sudah kubilang untuk tetap di tempat dudukmu.." seru Luna. Tapi Meyrin tidak bergeming.

"Onee-chan! Auel-san menelepon... dia ingin bicara denganmu... Sepertinya penting.." serunya seraya menyerahkan handphone pada kakaknya. Luna sebenarnya agak heran juga Auel menelepon di saat seperti ini. Entahlah, dia tidak ingin banyak pikir panjang, lebih baik segera menerimanya. Mungkin hanya ingin memberi dukungan padanya.

"Moshi.. moshi. Auel? Ada ap-?"

"Luna, gawat!" terdengar suara Auel agak parau itu sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa? Apa maksudmu?" balas Luna tidak mengerti.

Auel dengan cepat segera membalas.

"... Stellar.. Stellar. Keadaan Stellar memburuk. Dia.. kritis.."

Deg! Jantung Luna bagai tersentak. Ia menelan ludah dengan tangan yang entah kenapa mendadak gemetar. Mulutnya menganga, kehilangan kata-kata. Hal yang ditakutkannya dan Shinn itu pun seolah menjadi kenyataan. Dimana kesehatan Stellar yang memang amatlah labil dan begitu lemah. Dimana ia bisa kolaps setiap saat. Stellar sering mendadak kondisinya turun amat drastis. Namun, baru kali ini sampai memaksa Stellar dalam keadaan kritis. Sebuah kata yang begitu Luna takuti menimpa tubuh lemah Stellar...

"Bohong.. Ti..tidak mungkin kan?!" Luna masih berusaha menepisnya.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku berbohong!" balas Auel lantang.

Luna mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menjadi panik. "Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?!"

Auel terdiam. Ia ragu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Entahlah. Tapi... Stellar belum pernah sampai separah ini. Setiap hari dia semakin lemah. Dia... sudah lama sekarat..." ujar Auel pasrah.

Luna menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari penuturan Auel.

"Se..sekarat?! Tapi, tapi Stellar tidak pernah-"

"Soal itu..dia tidak pernah... memberitahukannya padamu, ataupun pada Shinn. Gomen, Luna.."

Seketika tubuh Luna lunglai. Mundur beberapa langkah dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, sebelum Meyrin menyangganya dari belakang.

"Onee-chan?" tanya Meyrin yang belum mengetahui situasi terkini. Luna belum menggubris perkataan adiknya. Pikirannya tengah tertuju pada Stellar.

"A..Auel. Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?!" pekik Luna bercampur keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kami sedang membawanya ke rumah sakit Orb. Dia dalam perawatan intensif..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Hey, Auel?!" Luna mengulang lagi perkataannya. Memang, untuk saat ini dirinya sangat mengharapkan jaminan kesehatan dari Stellar, yang setidaknya bisa , hal tersebut sepertinya tidak meluncur dari mulut Auel.

"Aku tidak tahu, Luna. Stellar belum pernah kritis sampai sejauh ini.." desah Auel yang melemahkan harapan Luna.

"..Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.."

"Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa... Luna, tolong beritahu Shinn juga. Aku berkali-kali mengubunginya tapi gagal. Maaf, tolong doakan agar Stellar segera pulih.."

Suara Auel tidak terdengar lagi. Meninggalkan Luna yang kini berada dalam kegelisahan dan kebingungan yang terus menerkam batinnya.

"Onee-chan? Kenapa sih?" gerutu Meyrin yang merasa diacuhkan. Begitu mendekat, didapati mata kakanya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca di balik rambut magenta yang dibiarkan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Onee-chan?!" Meyrin jelas menjadi kaget dengan Luna yang seolah-olah kehilangan tenaganya itu. Spirit yang dipancarkan sejak pagi tadi pun terlihat luntur. Berganti dengan raut sendu yang tidak pantas disandang Luna yang biasanya penuh keceriaan itu.

"Stellar.. Stellar.."

* * *

Mendung berganti mengambil alih langit. Gemuruh guntur saling menyahut bagai menggetarkan langit. Sudah tiga jam Shinn berada di lingkungan militer. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Tidak perlu lagi melindungi mata dengan tangannya karena silau matahari mulai sirna.

"Hey! Kau yang di sana! Cepat kemari! Ujian selanjutnya segera dimulai!" teriakan ganas merasuk ke telinga Shinn. Ia menoleh. Paham bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi sasaran teriakan dari salah satu tentara penguji.

"Ba..Baik!" seru Shinn berlari kecil mendekati sekumpulan calon tentara lain yang turut berpartisipasi.

Tes tertulis telah selesai dilaksanakan. Shinn tentu sudah berusaha mengerahkan yang terbaik. Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan. Sekarang dirinya haruslah berkonsentrasi untuk menjalani tahap ujian fisik yang jelas akan menguras tenaganya.

Sekali lagi Shinn dibuat risih dengan kilauan kilat disusul suara getir sang petir. Suhu di lapangan luas nan hijau itu pun sedikit turun. Benar-benar cuaca yang menyebalkan untuk hari ini baginya.

Terdengar percakapan yang terus mengalir dari berbagai bakal tentara di sana. Sembari menunggu persiapan dan aba-aba dari penyelenggara. Dan sejurus kemudian, datang juga perintah dari militer kepada mereka, untuk mempersiapkan diri. Tahap kali ini adalah mengenai ketahanan tubuh.

"Baiklah! Lakukan lari mengelilingi lapangan ini selama satu jam penuh. Dilarang istirahat dan dilarang berhenti. Ayo, cepat!"

Suara keras agak membentak itu pun melecut kekuatan Shinn. Kini yang perlu dia perbuat ialah berlari selama sejam penuh. Ia tahu, yang terpenting yaitu mempertahankan kecepatan larinya secara stabil, sehingga tidak membuang stamina. Jika terlalu cepat, bisa-bisa ia akan ketetaran di penghujung waktu. Namun, seandainya lambat dan memiliki jumlah putaran yang di bawah rata-rata, kemungkinannya untuk melanjutkan ke ujian selanjutnya bisa terkikis.

Selama berlari, Shinn berusaha tetap mengekor barisan terdepan. Tidak terlalu ngotot untuk merebut tempat pertama. Ia tak mau memicu adu lari yang bisa merembet di barisan belakangnya juga. Tentu akan merepotkan staminanya nanti.

Selain itu... batinnya terasa tidak begitu nyaman. Terutama, meninggalkan Stellar untuk hari ini begitu saja. Meski Shinn tahu Luna akan berusaha menghibur Stellar dengan berbagai cara.

Tapi tetap saja.. Ada sedikir rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Seharusnya hari ini dirinya bisa disamping Stellar membuatnya bahagia.

Meninggalkan Stellar.. Meninggalkan Stellar yang hanya memiliki dirinya dan Luna sebagai teman, terasa getir...

Apa keputusannya ini terlalu egois?

Tidak mendampingi Stellar di hari ulang tahunnya...

Juga tidak mendukung Luna yang tengah berjuang keras demi meraih juara karate...

"Luna ya.."

Kini pikirannya terarah pada sosok Luna. Dia yakin si tomboy itu sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga. Gadis yang waktu kecil cengeng dan sering dijahili teman sebayanya, kini berubah menjadi perempuan tangguh. Shinn sendiri merasa sangsi jika kemampuan berkelahinya masih melebihi ilmu karate Luna. Yang jelas, Luna telah menjadi sosok yang mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri...

Kejadian kemarin malam, Shinn tidak bisa menghilangkan pandangan penuh harap yang ditujukan sang pemilik rambut magenta saat memintanya untuk datang di pertandingan karate itu. Sungguh, mata yang penuh asa agar Shinn bisa memenuhi keinginan Luna. Ada getaran berbeda yang dipancarkan sepasang mata biru itu..

_"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.. setelah pertandingan karate besok.."_

Ucapan Luna terngiang kembali. Ucapan yang bagai menanggung beban berat yang seolah selama ini tertambat pada diri Luna.

"Urggh!" Shinn menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu...

Sejam telah berlalu. Tidak ada lagi yang berlari di tempat tersebut. Semua telah berhenti. Sebagian duduk, sebagian merebahkan badannya di tanah. menikmati sejenak saat-saat yang beristirahat ini..

Shinn merenggangkan tangannya. Sesekali juga mengelap keringat deras dari tubuhnya. Diamblinya handuk yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari dalam tas pribadi. Pandangannya agak terusik ketika melihat handphone yang terserak di antara barang-barangnya. Sekalian, ia ingin melihat mungkin ada beberapa pesan yang masuk..

Matanya agak terbelalak. Terpampang dengan jelas panggilan tidak terjawab di handphone-nya. Dilihatnya, dan ternyata itu dari nomor Luna. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa dia sampai menelepon sebegitu banyaknya?" batin Shinn. Padahal, kemarin dia sudah memberitahu Luna mengenai kepergiaannya ke tempat ini. Entahlah, semuanya malah membuat Shinn tambah penasaran saja.

"Ah, mungkin dia mau mengabari hasil turnamennya." gumam Shinn lagi. Mumpung sekarang masih ada sisa waktu yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan panggilan, ia mencoba menelepon Luna sebelum ujian tahap selanjutnya dimulai.

Baru akan melakukan panggilan, buru-buru HP-nya berdering lagi. Dan terlihat jelas itu dari Luna. "Padahal mau ku telepon.." batinnya lagi. Lekas saja Shinn mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi, Luna. Bagaimana dengan hasil-"

"Shinn.. Ini tentang Stellar.. Dia..dia..."

Luna memotong dan buru-buru menjelaskan semuanya kepada Shinn. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengacau Shinn yang tengah berjuang itu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Lelaki tersebut harus tahu segalanya.

Bruk! Kaki Shinn serasa menjadi berat dan lemas. Ia seketika terduduk begitu saja setelah mendengar penjelasan Luna yang tampak kehabisan nafas itu.

"Jangan bercanda.." reaksi ketidakpercayaan ditunjukkannya. Namun Luna terus meyakinkannya, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Shinn untuk tidak memercayainya.

"Shinn.. Selama ini Stellar telah sekarat. Sekarang dia dalam kondisi kritis.." ulang Luna lagi meski terasa sesak juga untuk mengatakannya. Shinn memegangi dahinya. Semua ini berubah sekejap dan membuat kepalanya menjadi pening. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah telah mengubah hari yang seharusnya bisa menjadi indah itu.

"Shinn..."

"Aku akan ke tempat Stellar.." seru Shinn. Dari balik telepon, dia bisa mengetahui kekagetan Luna akan ucapannya yang spontan.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan.. ujian militermu.. Kau masih harus menyelesaikannya kan?"

Shinn membisu. Ini pilihan sulit baginya. "Tetap, aku harus menemui Stellar.." tegasnya.

Luna berusaha untuk setidaknya mengembalikan akal sehat dari temannya. Memang bukan pilihan buruk untuk menemani Stellar di kala keadaan yang memburuk ini.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan di sana? Kau pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Shinn?!"

Shinn dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Luna. Namun, ada perasaan bersalah yang tidak bisa digambarkan apabila ia tidak berada di sisi Stellar sekarang. Entahlah. Ia merasa bagai menelantarkan seorang teman yang istimewa begitu saja. Terlebih, rasa khawatirnya pun meluap di setiap aliran darahnya. Dia ingin berada di sana, di samping Stellar, dan memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri keadaannya.

"Aku tetap akan pergi.." ujar Shinn mantap. Luna terdiam. Ia tahu tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan Shinn. Meskipun itu berarti dia harus mengorbankan impiannya untuk menjadi bagian dari militer.

"Aku masih bisa mencobanya tahun depan.." begitu gumam Shinn dalam hati. Walau pun ia tahu, itu akan terasa sangat sulit.

"Shinn..." Luna tidak tahu, kini harus mendukung atau mencegahnya. Namun, apapun yang dikatakannya sekarang tetap tidak akan mengubah pendirian Shinn.

"Sampai bertemu nanti.."

"Ya.."

Sambungan pun terputus. Shinn secepat kilat merapikan barang-barangnya. Tidak menggubris rasa letih yang masih menyelimutinya, maupun kaki yang penuh kepenatan itu.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia meninggalkan pinggiran lapangan itu. Menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi orang-orang di sana. Anggota militer belum sempat untuk menanyainya karena Shinn telah berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan tempat mampu untuk menjadi langkah awal meraih impiannya itu.

Shinn terus mempercepat derap kakinya. Menembus jalanan yang terasa mengganjal. Ia berusaha untuk menumpang kendaraan umum, tapi percuma. Tidak ada yang melintas di sekitar sana jam segini. Lebih baik berlari, daripada membuang waktu. Hati dan pikirannya kini penuh sesak dengan Stellar. Ia tidak ingin, sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

Langit yang mendung itu pecah. Menurunkan butiran-butiran hujan lebat yang hebat. Deras dan berpadu dengan alunan angin yang tak kalah garangnya.

Di tempat kejuaraan, gemuruh suara suporter lambat laun menghilang. Kumpulan massa yang menyemut pun telah saling memencar. Meninggalkan tempat untuk pulang. Pertanda bahwa turnamen besar nasional itu telah selesai.

Luna terlihat duduk termenung di pojok arena. Tidak lagi memakai baju atletnya, hanya kaos hitam polos dan celana panjang biru. Wajahnya masih menunduk lesu.

"Onee-chan.." suara Meyrin memecah lamunan Luna. Ia menengadah, memberi sedikit senyuman pada adiknya itu. Dan Meyring pun segera menyambar memeluk kakaknya.

"Onee-chan.." ujarnya lagi. Tanpa terasa, sedikit air mata menetes dari wajah Meyrin. Luna dengan pelan mengusapnya, menghilangkan kepedihan dari raut adiknya. Walau ia sendiri kini dalam keadaan yang tidak kalah sendu.

"Jangan menangis,Meyrin.." hibur Luna.

"Habisnya... Onee-chan, Onee-chan, tinggal sedikit lagi. Hiks.. Padahal sedikit lagi bisa jadi juara.." kelu Meyrin. Luna hanya tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya sebuah medali yang mengalung anggun di lehernya.

Sebuah medali perak yang indah. Meski tak seindah emas..

Perjuangannya itu pun berakhir, usaha kerasnya akhirnya terbentur di partai final. Membuatnya harus puas menyandang sebagai peringkat dua.

"Ini bukan hal yang buruk kan? Nomor dua di tingkat nasional itu sudahlah hebat." hibur Luna pada adiknya. Walau ini pun agak aneh karena seharusnya dirinyalah yang mendapatkan dukungan dan hiburan dari yang lain.

Meyrin mendengus kecil. Kini gantian ditatap kakaknya yang terlihat sangat kuat dan tegar, tapi entah mengapa juga tampak rapuh di saat bersamaan.

"Onee-chan.. Kau tetap akan.. menyatakan cintamu pada Shinn kan?"

Luna termangu mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Entah mengapa, kegagalannya untuk menjadi juara ini malah tidak terlalu mengganggu pikirannya. Sekarang ini, Stellar dan Shinn-lah yang terus ia bayangkan.

"Ya.. Mungkin.." sahutnya. Dulu Luna berjanji untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah berhasil menjadi juara karate. Walaupun begitu, ketika kenyataan berbicara lain, ia hanyalah seorang runner-up. Namun, perjuangan besar yang telah ia tempuh ini tentu tidak bisa ditelantarkan begitu saja. Setidaknya, ia bisa memberitahu Shinn apa adanya. Mengenai seberapa pentingnya sosoknya bagi Luna. Meski, dalam hati kecil Luna, ia tidak terlalu mengharapkan cintanya akan mendapatkan balasan. Baginya, mengatakannya sudah lebih dari cukup...

Luna memikirkan Stellar. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang? Ia telah menelepon Auel dan Sting lagi, tapi entah mengapa, tidak ada balasan dari keduanya. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Tidak. Luna tidak mau memikirkan hal macam-macam. Walau saja, semua itu terus mengusik hatinya. Terutama Shinn, yang dengan pengorbanannya berniat mengunjungi Stellar. Dengan resiko apa pun yang terjadi, mengorbankan peluangnya di akademi militer.

Luna bergegas bangkit. Ia malu. Merasa malu karena sampai saat ini masih berdiam diri saja di sana. Setidaknya, kehadirannya di rumah sakit mampu sedikit memberi semangat pada Stellar, entah itu memberi dampak yang berarti atau tidak. Inilah bukti tentang bentuk kesetiaan persahabatannya. Bersama Shinn, menemani Stellar di tengah perjuangannya sekarang.

"Maaf, Meyrin. Aku harus pergi dulu ke tempat Stellar."

"Hah? Tapi masih hujan, Onee-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagian lumayan dekat kok.."

Meyrin mengangguk kecil. Ia berusaha mencarikan kakaknya pinjaman jas hujan atau setidaknya payung. Namun Luna terburu pergi dan meninggalkannya.

"Onee-chan.."

Shinn terus berlari tidak mengenal lelah. Gemericik air hujan yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, tidak membuatnya surut. Meski matanya kadang agak ia rapatkan untuk menghindari derasnya hujan. Jarak pandangnya pun agak berkurang dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Stellar..Bertahanlah, Stellar." serunya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam rapat. Sebuah cincin yang akan ia berikan pada gadis pirang itu. Cincin yang mirip dengan milik mendiang ibu Stellar. Setidaknya, ia ingat benda inilah satu-satunya hal Stellar dambakan. Dan pada kesempatan kali ini, Shinn berhasil mendapatkannya.

Shinn memandang sejenak benda di tangannya itu. Dengan tidak menghentikan larinya yang makin beradu denan dentuman hujan. Rambut dan sekujur badannya telah basah kuyup. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang selamat dari air hujan.

"Tunggu aku, Stellar. Aku pasti akan-"

BRUK!

Luna tidak menghiraukan lagi sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya mungkin penuh rasa sakit setelah pertandingan yang berat har ini. Ditambah lagi, ketika air hujan menghujaminya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Demi bisa lebih cepat berada di tempat Stellar. Bertemu dengannya.. dan juga Shinn.

Langkah kaki semakin dipercepatnya. Dengan medali perak yang masih terkalung di lehernya. Setidaknya, inilah hadiah yang bisa ia berikan pada Stellar. Walaupun bukan seperti yang dijanjikannya kemarin. Ia ingin, Stellar kembali sadar dan bisa melihatnya dengan medali ini..

Angin yang mendampingi hujan semakin kencang juga. Luna harus beberapa kali melindungi matanya. Tapi ia tentu tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sedetik saja waktu menuju ke rumah sakit.

"Sebentar lagi.." ujarnya. Ia mendekati perempatan jalan yang menurun. Segera Luna berbelok ke arah kanan dengan cepat. Dan tanpa ia sadari..

BRUKK!

* * *

Kesadaran Stellar lambat laun menghilang. Ia tak kuasa lagi untuk bisa melantunkan kalimat dari mulutnya, meski hanya sepatah kata saja. Tubuhnya yang lemah bertambah parah. Ia tak bisa menggerakan jari-jemarinya. Juga tak bisa merasakan semilir udara di sekitarnya. Matanya tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas. Hanya samar-samar dan semakin lama menuju ke dalam kegelapan.

Tubuhnya bersandar dengan lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Suara-suara di sekelilingnya tidak lagi dapat ia mengerti. Pendengerannya melemah. Sekelebat matanya melihat beberapa bayangan dokter yang tengah mengelilinginya. Mencoba memberi pertolongan pada Stellar. Nafasnya sesak. Walaupun selang oksigen telah terpasang rapi di wajahnya. Tetap saja, semakin lama Stellar merasa keadaannya semakin melemah. Lemah...

Dia tidak memedulikan lagi dengan para dokter yang lalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam dan menunggu. Terasa pahit memang. Sesekali Stellar agak sulit menghirup udara meski telah dibantu alat pernafasan.

Ia pun pasrah. Menerima apa yang terjadi dengannya. Stellar mengetahui batas kekuatan tubuhnya. Setiap hari, perjuangannya melawan penyakit Ataxia yang mendera menjadi luntur. Dengan fisik yang terus digerogoti seperti ini, Stellar menyadari masih diberi kesempatan hidup hingga saat ini merupakan anugerah...

Sosok kedua orang tuanya muncul dalam benaknya. Ayahnya yang penuh dengan kesibukan yang teramat, membuat hari-hari Stellar sepi dengan balutan kasih sayangnya. Juga sosok ibunya yang meninggal saat Stellar berusia enam tahun. Wanita yang paling menyayangi dirinya, apapun keadaan yang menimpa Stellar. Menjaganya bagai bidadari yang tak kenal lelah. Namun, sang bidadari itu telah pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan Stellar dalam kehampaan.

Diingat dua kakaknya, Sting dan Auel. Saat-saat ketiga bersaudara ini bersama dengan penuh tawa dan senyuman, seperti ketika masa kecil dahulu. Dimana Sting dan Auel tidak pernah berhenti membuat hari-hari Stellar penuh keceriannya. Walau semua berubah, saat Sting dan Auel sibuk melanjutkan usaha ayahnya. Keduanya hampir tidak punya waktu untuk melayani keinginan Stellar dengan kesibukannya demi mengembangkan kebesaran keluarga mereka. Sekali lagi, Stellar tidak bisa memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menyalahkan kakak-kakaknya. Sting dan Auel, melakukan hal sejauh ini, semua ini kelak juga demi dirinya. Begitulah pikir Stellar...

Hidupnya hampir diisi kesepian...

Hingga kedatangan dua sahabat baiknya..

Shinn dan Luna...

Apapun yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ketika penyakit Stellar mulai merenggut secara perlahan masa depannya, Shinn dan Luna tidak meninggalkannya. Tetap tertawa dan berbicara seperti biasa. Tidak memersalahkan kekurangan fisiknya yang menjadi lumpuh itu. Kehangatan yang sudah lama ia impikan.

Luna yang penuh perhatian padanya. Senantiasa membantunya menyiapkan hidangan untuknya. Menolongnya menemukan kepercayaan diri lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, Luna berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya murung. Terkadang, Luna pun sampai rela menginap di rumahnya. Menemaninya hingga kedatangan dua kakaknya tercinta.

Stellar menjadi nyaman di sisi Luna. Seorang teman yang bisa menjadi tempatnya mengungkapkan segala curahan hati yang ia simpan. Curahan yang awalnya ia tak pernah tahu akan diutarakan kepada siapa pun.

"Shinn..."

Stellar tersenyum dalam hatinya. Kehangatan dan keramahan seorang Shinn tersimpan rapi dalam ingatannya. Lelaki yang memberi warna berbeda dalam hidupnya. Hadir dan berada di sisinya di saat-saat yang tepat. Menemaninya dengan segala sikap yang Shinn miliki. Sering pula Shinn mengajaknya berkeliling melihat pemandangan. Menjaganya menjelang dirinya terlelap. Mengusap dahi dan rambutnya dengan lemah lembut. Stellar senang, bisa mendapatkan perhatian dan senyuman dari pemilik mata ruby itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya menjadi berdesir di kala Shinn menyapanya. Ketika keduanya saling berpandangan, Stellar pun merasa, dunia ini menjadi milik mereka saja.

Stellar bahagia. Di tengah kekurangannya, ia masih memiliki Shinn peduli padanya.

Dan rasa itu tumbuh. Rasa cinta yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya pada Shinn hingga saat ini...

"Shinn, maafkan Stellar. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Stellar. Stellar mencintaimu.." batinnya sendu. Hari ini, dia tidak bisa menepati janji untuk berkumpul di pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia sudah tak kuat untuk bertahan..

"Luna, onegai.. Tetaplah di sisi Shinn. Jagalah dia. Gomen..."

* * *

Tubuh Luna tersungkur ke tanah. Setelah sebelumnya terpelanting beberapa kali. Kepalanya membentur jalanan dengan keras. Darah pun mengucur seketika berpadu dengan air hujan membasahi dirinya.

"A..Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya lirih. Menyadari tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengalami kesakitan yang amat sangat. Begitu menyakitkan hingga tidak mampu lagi ia keluarkan melalui jeritan. Ia baru tersadar, sempat mendengar suara klakson mobil sesaat lalu. Hingga badannya bersentuhan dengan benda dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ya.. Dia ingat.. Dia mengalami kecelakaan. Tertabrak sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang dari sisi samping yang tak terlihat di belokan perempatan itu.

"Sial. Ke..kenapa di saat seperti ini.." Luna mencoba bangkit. Tapi sekeras usaha ia kerahkan, tetap badannya tidak merespon. Hanya menambah rasa perih di luka-lukanya. Darahnya semakin mengucur deras. Dari kepala, tangan, dan beberapa anggota badan lain. Ia melihat ke atas, hanya curahan hujan saja yang tampak. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain itu. Tidak juga seorang manusia pun yang menghampirinya. Tidak juga dengan pengendara mobil itu yang kini entah telah pergi kemana.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Luna berusaha meraih handphone di dalam sakunya. Terasa sangat sulit dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas lagi tersebut. Namun, kembali gagal. Tangannya sudah sampai batasnya. Seluruh tenaganya menghilang.

Tidak ada orang yang bisa ia hubungi. Membuatnya terpaku sendirian. Tergeletak penuh kesepian di jalanan sempit itu. Entah sampai hujan reda, mungkin ia baru akan menemukan satu dua orang yang melewatinya.

Apa Luna bisa bertahan selama itu?

Entahlah. Luna sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Membuat air matanya menetes. Merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Keinginannya untuk bisa meringankan penderitaan Stellar, harus dibayar hingga sejauh ini. Dirinya sendirilah, yang menurutnya malah merepotkan lainnya. Luna tahu, organ dalam tubuhnya mulai tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Benturan keras itu mengacaukan kerja jantungnya. Juga sekitar perutnya yang menjadi agak panas. Nafasnya pun tidak beraturan. Terkadang menjadi cepat dan berubah menjadi perlahan..

Luna pun sadar. Harapannya untuk menyambung hidup berada di ujung tanduk. Pertolongan yang terlambat datang mungkin tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Diliriknya medali perak yang masih ada di dekatnya. "Syukurlah.. Benda ini tidak rusak.." lirih Luna mengumbar senyum. Senyum dengan tangis.

Disentuhnya penghargaan yang ia dapatkan tersebut. Didalaminya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mungkin, ini tidak terlalu berarti bagi orang lain. Tapi, ini menjadi bukti akan usahanya yang sepenuh hati. Perjuangan yang telah lama ia lakukan selama ini. Walau bukan medali emas yang ia capai. Tapi, cukuplah perak ini membuktikan semua kenangan yang telah ia perjuangkan demi hari ini..

"Meyrin. Gomen, kakakmu yang payah hanya bisa mendapatkan ini.." Luna mengenang adiknya. Dimana mata yang berbinar dari Meyrin selalu menemani setiap latihan hingga dirinya dewasa. Sebuah dukungan dari sang saudari, yang begitu mendambakan kakaknya menjadi nomor satu..

Luna memikirkan, hingga sejauh ini dia tak mampu memberikan yang terbaik untukk adiknya, yang paling antusias dalam mendukungnya. Namun, pada akhirnya, kekalahan pahit itu yang menghampirinya. Walaupun semua kekuatan telah ia kerahkan. Kepiluan Meyrin tadi masih tergambar jelas di benaknya. Luna merasa gagal mempersembahkan kemenngan indah baginya.

Kegagalan yang sama untuk menepati janjinya pada Stellar. Ucapan penuh percaya dirinya kemarin seolah sirna hari ini. Dia yakin Stellar kelak bakal memberikan ekspresi sendu yang tak kalah dengan Meyrin..

"Stellar. Maaf.. Maaf..Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku sendiri..."

Dia tak tahu, bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada gadis pirang itu. Perihal kekalahannya ini. Tapi, Luna tidak perlu memerasalahkannya. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah masih bisa bertahan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Luna berdoa.. berdoa agar Stellar mendapatkan yang terbaik. Bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya selama ini. Dan hidup normal lagi seperti dahulu kala.

Aliran kehidupannya melemah. Luna mengerti, ia tak bisa lebih lama dari ini.

Entah mengapa, wajah itu terngiang kembali. Wajah milik lelaki yang ia dambakan.

"Shinn..."

Luna agak getir dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia malu. Malu jika Shinn sampai mengetahui dirinya tak berdaya seperti ini. Hanya menjadi beban. Merepotkan sekali...

Kenangan mengenai keduanya mulai berputar. Sangat cepat dan seolah-olah kehidupannya selama ini terjadi dalam sekian detik saja.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shinn..

Percakapan pertama...

Saat dimana Shinn menolongnya berkali-kali..

Membasuh air matanya, Luna yang semasa kecil dikenal sebagai si cengeng..

Saat Shinn sering berbuat bodoh dan semaunya, sehingga memaksa Luna membentak dan memukulnya...

Saat Shinn tiba-tiba memanjakannya, memerlakukan Luna bagai belahan hati..

Memamerkan senyuman dan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya..

Mampu memaksa Luna tersipu bersemu...

Dan perlahan, rasa sebagai seorang sahabat berubah... menjadi sayang dan cinta..

Cinta yang hingga hari ini masih belum mampu ia memenuhi janjinya sendiri untuk menjadi yang juara dan mampu membanggakan Shinn serta pada akhirnya akan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Shinn.. Arigatou.. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Gomen, aku mencintaimu... Jagalah Stellar.. Jagalah Stellar..."

* * *

Tulang dadanya seakan remuk. Kakinya terbentur sangat keras. Sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk digerakkan. Shinn meringis kesakitan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari, dirinya pun mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat. Ketika sebuah motor melaju kencang di tengah hujan yang begitu menghalangi pandangan. Shinn sempat mendengar suara laju roda yang mengarah kepadanya itu. Tapi terlmabat, begitu menoleh, dirinya sudah terpelanting tak bisa melawan kecepatan dan gravitasi yang berpadu menggusur dirinya di jalanan.

Kepalanya bagai berputar-putar tak karuan. Pandangannya menjadi aneh. Darah pun mengalir di tempat-tempat yang tak ia harapkan. Bahkan sampai menutupi matanya. Dilihatnya kiri kanan, terpampang satu dua orang yang syok dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Semua masih diam. Berusaha menalar kejadian mengerikan di hadapan mereka. Belum bergerak seinci pun menolong Shinn.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan berusaha bangun dengan mendorong kedua tangannya ke atas. Mencoba dan mencoba.

Gagal..

Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Urgh.. Kenapa?" pilunya. Dia tak bisa merasakan lagi cincin di tangan kanannya tadi. Menghilang dari genggamannya. Terjatuh saat tabrakan itu. Shinn melihat ke sekitarnya. Mencari-cari benda kecil mengkilap tersebut. Dia meraba permukaan tanah di dekatnya secara membabi buta. Menyadari bahwa pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Bersamaan dengan kesadaran yang terus menipis.

Gurat lega agak terpampang alami di wajahnya begitu tangannya menyentuh benda yang ia cari. Dipastikannya dengan seksama. Ya. Shinn yakin dia tidak salah. Itulah barang berharga yang ingin ia berikan kepada sang gadis berambut pirang menawan.

"Cincin untuk Stellar.." ujarnya lirih.

Sayang, rasa senang itu hanya semu. Hinggap sejenak saja. Shinn semakin menahan rasa sakit yang muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tak bisa tersenyum lagi...

Terdiam di sana dengan berusaha menggengam erat cincin biru.

Sayup-sayup suara kerumunan menghampirinya. Shinn sudah tak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya kaku. Meski dirinya dapat mengetahui hiruk pikuk dan kepanikan di sekitar atmosfirnya. Saling bersahutan untuk bergegas menolong Shinn.

Ah, Shinn benar-benar tak berdaya. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya masih hanya menghampirinya saja. Tertegun, dan urung bergerak untuk lekas menolong Shinn yang berlumuran darah.

Sekali lagi, Shinn tidak peduli. Dalam benaknya kini tergambar dua sosok gadis yang teguh setia di sisinya selama ini.

Stellar yang santun dan penuh pesona menenangkan.

Luna yang cerewet dan serba semangat.

Shinn merasa beruntung. Bisa dekat dengan keduanya. Berteman dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Ketiga pun hapal dengan kebiasaan dan polah masing-masing.

Di dekat mereka, Shinn seolah bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Seorang pria yang bertanggungjawab dan romantis di mata Stellar. Juga pria yang charming serta humoris di mata Luna.

Stellar, yang sedari pertama perjumpaan tidak pernah berhenti mengumbar keramahan di balik tubuh rapuhnya. Wajah yang senantiasa Shinn ingat. Simpul sayu yang seolah mengikat gadis itu, dileburkan dengan aura ketenangan yang setia Stellat tunjukkan.

Tangan Shinn tidak pernah bosan untuk membelai wakah dan rambut pirang nan halusnya. Ada pancaran kedamaian yang ia dapatkan dari balasan wajah Stellar. Mampu sejenak menghilangkan rasa gundah gulana dan permasalahan sehari-harinya.

Di balik kelumpuhan Stellar, Shinn tetap bisa melihat seorang wanita anggun di sana. Wanita anggun dan rapuh yang tidak kenal lelah menyebarkan keceriaan..

"Sepertinya... aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah lagi tahun depan, Stellar. Gomen.."

Senyuman lain juga tidak bisa Shinn lupakan. Milik teman pertamanya, Luna..

Sungguh jarang, Luna untuk tersenyum sepenuh hati. Tapi Shinn mengetahuinya. Shinn memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menyaksikannya langsung, secara dekat. Ketika gadis cerewet dan banyak membebentaknya itu... agak berubah lebih feminim..

Ya.. Senyuman yang ditunjukkan gadis berambut magenta. Senyum penuh arti dari perempuan sejati yang lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang...

Senyum seperti yang diperlihatkan Luna pada malam kemarin..

Ada getaran spesial yang tersirat dari raut wajah Luna. Shinn entah kenapa saat itu menjadi berdebar, sebuah ekspresi yang jarang ditampilkan Luna itu, mengubah atmosfir suasana. Diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Manis...

Itulah ungkapan tepat yang Shinn pikirkan. Ya.. Luna menurutnya kini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang rupawan. Keras kepala tapi manis...

Jika dirinya mati, Shinn tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Stellar dan Luna nanti. Yang jelas, ada luka kesepian di hati mereka yang sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"Luna, maaf, aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi... Sayonara.."

Seluruh indera yang dimiliki Shinn meredup. Penglihatannya yang kabur menjadi gelap. Pendengarannya tidak bekerja lagi. Ia terlelap. Terlelap di jalanan. Jauh dari kehangatan keluarga... dan juga kedua sahabat terbaiknya...

* * *

Matahari memancarkan sinarnya dengan perkasa. Memberikan kehangatan sepanjang hari. Tidak sedikit pun celah bagi mendung dan hujan untuk menyusup saat ini.. Semilir angin siang, sayup-sayup mengibaskan kenyamanan bagi manusia. Menikmati kesejukan di tengah hari.

Sayang, tidak semua menikmati. Merayakan keindahan hari ini.

Seorang gadis, berdiri termangu dan terdiam tanpa kata. Sendirian. Sebuah payung hitam mengembang di atas kepalanya. Melindungi diri dari hawa siang, meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyengat.

Matanya tertunduk sayu. Menatap sesuatu yang seakan memiliki arti penting baginya.

Sebuah nisan yang berdiri tegak di pemakaman tersebut. Tampak masih baru dibandingkan yang lain.

"Oni-san.." sebuah kata meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kepedihan menyesaki dadanya. Tapi ia tak menangis. Bukannya tak ingin, tapi ia sudah tak bisa menangis. Entah, air matanya seakan telah habis selama seminggu terakhir. Dan hari ini telah mencapai batasnya. Dan pula, ia dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi, apa pun yang terjadi. Walaupun kakaknya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Awalnya ia tak peduli, namun ketika derap itu semakin mendekat dan namanya disebut, gadis tersebut pun memalingkan mukanya ke belakang.

"Mayu.." gadis bernama Mayu itu pun berbalik. Dan telah didapati dua orang yang juga bermuka masam sepertinya.

"Auel-san... Meyrin.."

Auel dan Meyrin mendekatinya. Lalu ketiganya sejenak melihat nisan itu lagi. Masing-masing kemudian meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas nisan-nisan tersebut.

Ketiganya kehilangan. Ditinggalkan pergi untuk selama-lamanya...

"Aku masih belum percaya semua ini.." ujar Auel.

Meyrin dan Mayu termenung. Mereka memahami apa yang lelaki berambut biru langit itu rasakan.

"Aku juga.." terang Meyrin.

"Oni-san.." seru Mayu lagi. Memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Walau ia tahu, hal tersebut tidak akan membuatnya hidup kembali.

"Ketiganya meninggal di hari yang sama. Sungguh ironis..." imbuh Auel.

Terpampang jelas di depannya, tiga buah makam dari tiga orang yang selama ini sangat erat berdampingan satu sama lain.

Stellar Loussier, adik Auel yang lemah tapi tidak pernah berkeluh kesah dengan keadaannya. Seorang adik yang selalu bersyukur apa pun yang ia dapatkan. Auel merasa pilu, selama ini sering meninggalkan Stellar begitu saja. Demi cita-cita, dan demi melanjutkan usaha ayahnya. Dia melakukan semua itu, agar kelak Stellar mendapatkan pengobatan terbaik dan bisa sembuh total dari penyakitnya. Namun, Auel jadi membuang waktu dan membuat jarak dengan Stellar. Hingga ketika ia sadar, Stellar telah berbaring menyerah melawan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya...

Meyrin berkaca-kaca. Sulit memang. Tapi kini, Lunamaria Hawke, kakaknya yang dia kagumi itu, pun telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia. Kakak yang keras dan disiplin terhadapnya. Kakak yang baginya sangatlah kuat, ternyata tidak kuasa melawan kematian yang menantinya. Meyrin tidak menyangka, tujuh hari lalu seharusnya menjadi hari paling berbahagia bagi Luna dan dirinya. Meski, pada akhirnya, Meyrin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pada hari itu Luna meninggal karena kecelakaan.. Dan Meyrin pun tahu, hingga akhir Luna tak pernah memberitahu Shinn rasa cintanya.

Kedua wanita elok itu beristirahat dengan tenang di samping sebuah makam lagi. Milik kakak Mayu, Shinn Asuka. Shinn, bagi Mayu tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Sosok yang mengayomi dan menjaganya dari kecil. Menemani dan melindungi Mayu dari hal-hal yang meresahkannya. Dan kini, sang kakak tidak bisa lagi menjaganya. Ia harus merelakan kepergian Shinn dengan ikhlas..

Pada akhirnya, teras di rumah Stellar menjadi hening. Sepi ditinggal suara tiga sekawan yang saling bersahut-sahutan itu. Janji yang didengungkan itu tidak pernah terpenuhi pada hari yang ditetapkan. Berganti dengan sepi sepanjang hari. Kini, hanya kenangan yang menjadikan ketiganya masih hidup di hati orang lain

Sepoi angin agak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Auel, Meyrin, serta Mayu mendesah panjang. Berusaha membiarkan hati mereka sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa ini semua terjadi?" ujar Meyrin. Baik Auel dan Mayu pun tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Entahlah.." jawab Auel.

"Tapi, bagi ketiganya.. meninggal di hari yang sama. Kenapa bisa seperti itu?!" kata Mayu dengan nada agak meninggi. Meyring merangkul tangan di bahu gadis berambut cokelat itu. Berusaha menenangkannya, walau dirinya sendiri tengah gundah gulana pula.

Mayu merasa agak marah. Tapi ia tak tahu harus dilimpahkannya pada siapa. Ia tak mengerti. "Kenapa, Tuhan sekejam ini?" serunya lagi.

Meyrin semakin merekatkan tangannya. "Ssstt.. Kita tidak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan.."

"Tapi.."

Pada akhirnya Mayu pun tidak tahu lagi. Dia memilih terdiam saja. Berusaha memberi penghormatan pada kakaknya.

"Mungkin... semua ini karena Tuhan menyayangi mereka bertiga.." kata Auel. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak bersedih. Namun, terlarut dalam kepedihan terlalu lama hanya akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Setidaknya, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berpikir ke depan dan senantiasa mengambil hikmah dari segala hal.

"Stellar, Shinn, dan Luna.. Ketiganya selalu bersama sejak kecil. Meski terpisah jarak, tapi hati mereka tetap terhubung. Saling memahami satu sama lain. Dan karena itulah, mereka senantiasa bersama, bahkan hingga meninggal.. Karena Tuhan tahu, jika salah satu pergi, yang lain hanya akan hidup dalam kehampaan panjang. Tuhan tidak membiarkan ketiganya mengetahui tentang kematian yang lain.." jelas Auel, untuk menenteramkan hatinya serta Mayu dan Meyrin.

"Takdir ya.. Mungkin.. Inilah takdir yang menghubungkan Onee-chan dengan Shinn dan Stellar-san.. Ini.. yang terbaik bagi mereka." tambah Meyrin.

Pada akhirnya, ketika matahari bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat peraduannya, canda tawa dan pekikan persahabatan itu tidak terdengar lagi di teras rumah Stellar. Berganti dengan sepi yang disokong suara lantunan angin sore saja. Tidak ada yang lain…

Meski, tetap saja rasa sedih menggelayut di dada mereka. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, selain mendoakan tiga sekawan yang telah tiada itu.

Mayu menggerakkan payungnya. "...Ya.. Oni-san pasti senang masih bisa berkumpul dengan Luna-san dan Stellar-san..."

Auel melihat jam di tangannya. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sana. Segera, diajaknya Meyrin dan Mayu untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Menuju tempat yang lebih cerah dengan cahaya masa depan untuk ketiganya.

Lalu, dirangkul kedua gadis tersebut. Memaksa mereka berjalan secara pelan-pelan. Sedikit mengejutkan Meyrin dan Mayu tentunya..

"Auel!" pekik Meyrin. Dan si pemuda berambut biru mengembangkan senyuman. Dibagikannya pada keduanya.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah Shinn dulu juga sering melakukan hal ini pada adikku dan Luna?" cetusnya. Membuat Meyrin memasang senyum kecil penuh nostalgia. Begitu pula Mayu yang teringat sosok kakaknya pada diri Auel.

"Ya..." jawab keduanya.

Ketiganya pun dengan langkah pasti pergi dari sana. Bersiap menempuh kehidupan baru tanpa seorang saudara dan saudari di sisinya. Bersiap untuk lebih mandiri dan tidak terjatuh dalam lubang kesedihan lebih lama lagi. Sehingga baik Shinn, Luna, dan Stellar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana.

Teringat di pikiran Mayu, saat kakaknya merangkul Stellar dan Luna dengan mesra. Penuh kehangatan, dan seakan banyak impian yang tersirat diantar ketiganya. Tiga sahabat yang saling menolong, menghargai satu sama lain. Tiga sahabat yang menjadi kebanggaan Mayu.

"Sayonara..."

** - END -**

* * *

Fuih... akhirnya selesai nih.. Puanjanngggggggggg...

Saking panjangnya awalnya sampe males nulis nih fic..

Tapi nasi udah menjadi bubur, nanggung kalo gak diselesai'in..

Dan karena digarap dengan setengah hati gini, maaf kalo gaje dan ancur.. Hehehehe...

Thanks yang udah Read... Review juga kalo ada waktu ya.. Hihihihi..


End file.
